Pirackie opowiesci
by Aldiss
Summary: Christine to szlachcianka, ktora ucieka z wlasnego slubu i dolacza do piratow.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolność?**Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę! Tyle starań ma pójść na marne? Tyle marzeń? Przecież nie chciałam takiego życia, nie jako żona i matka! A teraz co? Stoję w białej sukni, tak ściśnięta gorsetem, że nie mogę złapać tchu. Welon co chwilę opada mi na oczy przesłania twarz. Długie, brązowe włosy służąca uczesała w bardzo dystyngowaną i niewygodną fryzurę. Już dawno chciałam je ściąć. Czemu nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej, czemu nie uciekłam? Nie jestem pewna czy nie jest już za późno.  
Ale... Ja się przecież nie przedstawiłam. A więc...  
Nazywam się Christine Lorelai Gilmore. Urodziłam się w Anglii, ale gdy miałam 8 lat umarła moja matka, która tak na marginesie, była Francuzką, i ojciec postanowił odwiedzić wreszcie swoje posiadłości na Karaibach. Byliśmy bardzo bogaci, wiec mój rodziciel, był tutaj bardzo ważną osobistością. Później stał się nawet gubernatorem wyspy, na której zamieszkaliśmy. Nazywała się Domika.  
Z podróży z Anglii pamiętam niewiele. Przez pierwszy miesiąc podróży byłam zbyt chora, żeby zapamiętać coś oprócz ciągłego wymiotowania. Potem, gdy wreszcie przyzwyczaiłam się do kołysania i tak nie mogłam nawet wyjść na pokład. Marynarze byli bardzo przesądni, uważali, że kobieta przynosi pecha na pokładzie, a na tym statku oprócz mnie płynęły także moja niania i reszta służących. Kapitan statku zagroził, że jeśli wyjdziemy na pokład, każe nas przeciągnąć pod kilem. Nudziłam się więc jak mops. Nie wszyscy byli dla mnie nieprzyjaźni. Poznałam wtedy starego wilka morskiego, który gdy tylko miał chwile wolną, przychodził do mojej kajuty i opowiadał mi co przeżył na morzu. Od niego dowiedziałam się o piratach. Bardzo ciekawiło mnie wszystko co ich dotyczyło. Historie o ukrytych skarbach i przygodach jakie mieli. Jednak Ralf nie omieszkał wyjawić mi ich prawdziwej natury. Kiedy usłyszałam co mu kiedyś zrobili, znienawidziłam ich. Dowiedziałam się jakimi są okrutnymi ludźmi, jakie zbrodnie popełniają.  
Dom, w którym mieliśmy odtąd mieszkać, był olbrzymi. Stał na przedmieściu, a z okien mojego pokoju widać było port. Kiedy nie mogłam zasnąć często wyglądałam przez okno, żeby popatrzeć na piękne galeony, które stały w porcie. I choć na początku nie chciałam się do tego przyznać, skrycie marzyłam, by wypłynąć na jednym z nich w dal. Gdzieś gdzie nie będę musiała nosić sukni, w której musze walczyć o każdy oddech.  
No i nie udało się. Nie wypływam w morze tylko wychodzę za mąż. Jeszcze raz zerknęłam na odbicie w lustrze. Znowu zobaczyłam w nim tę drobną, bladą dziewczynę, o zielonych oczach.  
-Panienka jeszcze nie gotowa? Za godzinę będziemy jechać do kościoła. – szczebiotała służąca, która weszła do pokoju.- Ślub panienki to wielkie wydarzenie. Pół miasta będzie stało pod kościołem...  
Dziewczyna zamilkła, gdy ujrzała łzy w moich oczach.  
Godzina. Tyle wolności mi zostało.   
-Co się stało panienko? Nie cieszy się panienka? Przecież pułkownik Richards to bardzo dobra partia. Ojciec panienki nie mógł wybrać lepiej!  
Odwróciłam się od niej. Właśnie! Ojciec wybrał! Już gdy miałam 13 lat zaczął szukać dla mnie odpowiedniego małżonka. Gdy, w wieku 15 lat, sprowadził do domu, bogatego 'starszego' pana, myślałam, że jeśli będzie chciał mnie zmusić do ślubu z nim, to chyba się powieszę. Albo pochlastam. No cóż. Nie zdążyłam. Pan Taylor miał już osiemdziesiąt lat. Uprzedził mnie i umarł.  
Do tej pory jakoś udawało mi się nie przyjmować kolejnych oświadczyn. Aż do teraz.

Za oknem zaskrzeczała mewa. Powiał wiatr o słonym zapachu, zapachu morza.  
Nie ma mowy! Nie dam się zamknąć! Ucieknę. Nie po to tyle czytałam o przygodach, żeby teraz nie móc przeżyć żadnej!  
Wygoniłam służącą i wysunęłam najniższą szufladę z komody. Podniosłam deskę, która miała udawać podwójne dno. Ze skrytki wyjęłam ubranie. Spodnie, koszula, kaftan i wysokie skórzane buty. Nikt nie wiedział, że je mam. Szczególnie Brian, któremu je ukradłam. Całe szczęście, że był mojego wzrostu. Był służącym, takim chłopcem na posyłki. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Wsunęłam rękę głębokiej do szuflady i pomacałam sakiewkę, z pieniędzmi, które odłożyłam specjalnie na taka okazję. Potem, z samego końca szuflady wydobyłam mój jedyny i chyba najcenniejszy skarb jaki posiadałam. Szablę. Piękną, wykonaną z czystej stali i rękojeścią pokrytą złotem i inkrustowaną drogimi kamieniami. Była to pierwsza rzecz jaką ukradłam. Prawdę mówiąc stać mnie było aby za nią zapłacić, ale kiedy ją zdobyłam miałam 9 lat. Nie pozwolono by mi nawet dotknąć takiej broni... Ale o tym później. Jeśli chcę uciec, nie mam czasu na wspominanie dawnych lat.  
Wszystkie rzeczy spakowałam do skórzanej torby, oprócz szabli, którą przypięłam pod suknią. Tak samo zrobiłam z torbą. Nie mogłam wydostać się z domu niezauważona, nawet ubrana w chłopięce ciuchy. Wszystkich ogarnęło takie podniecenie, że gdyby przyłapano mnie na ucieczce, chyba żołnierze odprowadziliby mnie do ołtarza. Ciekawe, czy zakuliby mnie w kajdany?  
Nie mogłam zmarnować tej szansy. Jedynej I ostatniej. Miałam już pewien plan. Musiał się udać, bo jeśli nie to mojej życie się skończy.

Godzinę później już spokojna, z przylepionym do twarzy uśmiechem, wsiadałam do powozu. Miała jechać w nim jeszcze moja niania, ale na całe szczęście moja suknia była tak szeroka, ze ledwie sam się mieściłam. Kiedy wsiadałam I żegnałam się z nianią, napadła mnie jakaś nostalgia. Przecież już nigdy jej nie zobaczę. Ani jej ani ojca, ani… nikogo z nich! No cóż, za ojcem nie będę tęsknić, ale ona była dobrą kobietą. Zrobiło mi się jej szkoda, kiedy życzyła mi szczęścia. Będę go bardzo potrzebować. Starając się za bardzo nie rozkleić przytuliłam ją mocno I szepnęłam na ucho:  
-Żegnaj.- powiedziałam to tak cicho, że nie jestem pewna czy usłyszała. Kiedy wypuściła mnie z objęć, wydało mi się, jakbym zobaczyła na jej twarzy wyraz zrozumienia I głębokiego smutku. Jakby wiedziała co zamierzam zrobić. Może zresztą wiedziała. Wydaje mi się, że ona jedna mogła się domyślać mojego prawdziwego ja. Przez sekundę przemknęła mi przez głowę myśl, że skoro wie co zamierzam, to może mnie powstrzymać. Wsiadłam pełna niepokoju do powozu. Kiedy ruszył, powiedziała coś do mnie, ale mogłam to wyczytać jedynie z ruchu jej warg: Powodzenia.  
Przez następne kilka minut narastało we mnie zdenerwowanie. Czy mi się uda?  
Powóz podskakiwał na bruku. Coraz dalej oddalaliśmy się od mojego domu, zbliżając się do mojego przeznaczenia. Przez chwilę patrzyłam niewidzącym wzrokiem na krajobraz za oknem, ale potem otrząsnęłam się. Chyba robię się melancholijna. A przecież nie będzie mi brakować tego miasta. Wcale. No może jedynie kuźni. I Roya. Na myśl, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę zrobiło mi się naprawdę smutno. Był moim jedynym przyjacielem. Tylko on mnie rozumiał. Nie mogę się mazać. Muszę się wziąć w garść i wprowadzić mój plan w czyn. Spojrzałam za okno. Byliśmy już daleko od mojego domu, ale jeszcze został spory kawał drogi do kościoła, który mieścił się na końcu tego miasteczka. Ludzie, którzy dowiedzieli się o ślubie, całymi masami ciągnęli do kościoła i ulice były zatłoczone, jakby do miasta przybył jarmark. Powóz jechał bardzo wolno i to było mi na rękę.  
Rozwiązałam rzemyki od sukni i szybko ją zsunęłam. Gorset miałam ochotę wyrzucić za okno, ale to przecież wzbudziłoby za dużą sensację. Zamiast długiej płóciennej halki włożyłam koszulę, a na długie majtki wsunęłam skórzane spodnie. Zdjęcie butów zajęło mi trochę więcej czasu, ale w końcu uporałam się i z tym. Szablę miałam nadal przypiętą do paska. Wyjęłam ją teraz. Rozpuściłam włosy i jednym ruchem ścięłam je. Pół metra włosów spadło na suknię, która leżała na podłodze pojazdu. Od razu zrobiło mi się lżej. Resztę włosów, które teraz sięgały mi do ramion, związałam czarną wstążką. Zarzuciłam torbę przez ramię i wyskoczyłam z powozu. Pobiegłam do załomu ulicy i skryłam się za murem. Po chwili znajomy tętent ucichł.  
Byłam WOLNA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Na Czarną Perłę!**

Dokąd mam iść? Zastanawiałam się nad tym przez chwilę. Prawdę mówiąc nie sądziłam, że mi się uda. Teraz szłam wąską uliczką i czułam się jakbym miała wylecieć w powietrze. Mogłam robić co tylko zechcę!  
Jakiś dzieciak przebiegł koło mnie goniąc piłkę. Za nim pobiegli inni chłopcy.  
-Hej! Wracaj tu, ty mały...- wrzeszczał jeden z nich.- Jak cię znajdę...  
Popatrzyłam za nimi i zdałam sobie sprawę jaka ja byłam GŁUPIA! Nie mogę się przecież tak szwędać po mieście bez celu. Przecież oni niedługo dojadą do kościoła i zorientują się, że wymknęłam się po angielsku (w końcu byłam angielką). I zarządzą pogoń. Miałam co prawda jeszcze trochę czasu. Tylko co ja mam teraz zrobić? Mój plan nie obejmował tak dalekiej przyszłości. Jedno jest pewne. Nie mogłam zostać w mieście. A skoro mam się stąd wynieść to mam dwie opcje. Albo pójdę na piechotę (ewentualnie kupię konia, jeśli mi starczy) do innego miasta na tej wyspie przez puszczę. Albo podążę do portu, gdzie, jeśli będę miała wyjątkowe szczęście, ktoś może zabierze mnie na statek.  
Zastanawiałam się tak, idąc ulicą, ludzie mnie potrącali. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że nieświadomie kieruję się w stronę portu. Pierwsza opcja nie za bardzo mnie pociągała, więc szłam dalej przed siebie.  
Szkoda, że nie mogę wpaść po drodze do Roya. Nie pochwaliłby mojego postępku. Poza tym, jego kuźnia leży zbyt blisko mojego domu, a gdyby ktoś z pozostałej w nim służby zobaczył mnie tam... Wolę nie myśleć w jaki sposób by mnie zabili.  
Znalazłam się teraz na jednym z placów targowych w naszym mieście. Gwar i tłum sprzyjał ukryciu więc swobodnie przeszłam na drugą stronę. Weszłam właśnie w zaułek kiedy usłyszałam za sobą jakiś charczący głos.  
-No, dawaj forsę, chłoptasiu!  
Zamarłam. No pięknie! Jacyś 'niezbyt porządni obywatele' zobaczyli u mnie sakiewkę i zachciało im się mnie obrabować. Nie doczekanie ich. Odwróciłam się. Przede mną stało pięciu wybitnie nie ładnie pachnących facetów. Byli obdarci i nie grzeszyli urodą.  
-Ależ to przecież dziewczyna! Wykrzyknął jeden z nich. Reszta mnie okrążyła. Jest gorzej niż myślałam.  
-No, panienko chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili ci jakąś krzywdę co?  
-Wyskakuj ze złota! Już!- zbliżył się do mnie, największy i najbrzydszy z nich.- Ogłuchłaś!  
Spojrzałam na niego i zdecydowałam, że unikanie rozróby i tak nic nie da. Wątpię czy zadowolą się moimi pieniędzmi. Sięgnęłam do szabli i wymierzyłam w niego.  
-Chyba żartujesz! Będziesz bił się z dziewczyną?- zawołał ktoś.  
-No, mała, chyba nie myślisz, że coś mi zrobisz?  
-Jesteś pewny?- spytałam cicho.  
-Jak chcesz.- stwierdził i wyjął broń. Po chwili rozległ się szczęk stali. Nie był jakiś szczególnie dobry, ale szybko parował moje ciosy. Walczyliśmy od dłuższej chwili, gdy nagle zauważyłam jak ktoś oparty o załom muru przygląda się pojedynkowi. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to jeden z nich, ale nie wyglądał mi na zwykłego złodziejaszka. Był dziwny, to fakt.

Chociaż dziwny to może za dużo powiedziane. Zresztą nie mogłam mu się przyjrzeć, bo facet robił się coraz bardziej wkurzony. W pewnym momencie wytrąciłam mu szablę z dłoni. Jego pobratymcy nie mogli na to spokojnie patrzeć i też  
dobyli szabel. Już miało zrobić się nieciekawie, gdy nagle nieznajomy wyszedł zza rogu. Spojrzałam na niego. Był ubrany w kaftan i brązowe spodnie. Na głowie miał kapelusz, spod którego wystawała czerwona chustka i dredy. Gdy na mnie spojrzał zauważyłam, że ma strasznie czarne, błyszczące oczy.  
-Pięć drabów na bezbronną kobietę?- Powiedział. Parsknęłam. Jakby nie widział moich wyczynów sprzed minuty!- Nie godzi się tak.- Wyciągnął szablę z pochwy.  
-Ej, ty co? Obrońca uciśnionych? Wyglądasz raczej jakbyś sam potrzebował pomocy.  
-Ach tak? –Uśmiechnął się i zaczął walkę. Muszę przyznać, że byłam pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałam się po nim czegoś takiego. Reszta typów rzuciła się na mnie. Walczyliśmy dość długo, aż jakimś cudem znalazł się blisko mnie.  
-Widzę, że jesteś w tym dobra, ale chyba lepiej się stąd urwijmy, co?- szepnął mi do ucha.  
-Jasne- odpowiedziałam, jednocześnie przecinając przeciwnikowi pas od spodni, tak, że po chwili mogliśmy oglądać striptiz dla ubogich. Odwróciłam się ze wstrętem, akurat by zobaczyć jak w naszą stronę biegnie kilku żołnierzy.  
-Zmywamy się!- Powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Pobiegliśmy przed siebie wymijając ludzi. Po paru minutach biegu znaleźliśmy się w jakiejś spokojnej i co najważniejsze pustej uliczce.  
-Nie śpieszyłeś się mi z pomocą!- warknęłam na niego, kiedy ochłonęłam.  
-Sądziłem, że sama sobie poradzisz.- odwarknął.- Panienko... Teraz nie mam czasu, muszę się dostać do portu.- powiedziawszy to odwrócił się i już miał odejść, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to. Co za kretyn!  
-Och, czyżbyś nie chciał wyjawić swojego imienia? Muszę przecież znać personalia 'mojego wybawcy'!- zawołałam za nim ironicznie.  
-Skoro tak, proszę bardzo. Jestem Kapitan Jack Sparrow! A ty, panienko?  
Spojrzałam na niego i miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. On ma być tym piratem, który wymknął się siedmiu agentom kompanii wschodnioindyjskiej? Czytałam, że dokonał niesamowitych rzeczy w Singapurze. I ON ma wyglądać tak? Spojrzałam na jego twarz i zobaczyłam, że nie żartował.  
-Jesteś piratem!  
-Oczywiście, a ty myślałaś, że rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi? To jak, poznam twoje imię, czy mam odejść w nieświadomości?  
-Ja... jestem Christine...- jeśli jest piratem nie mogłam mu powiedzieć prawdziwego nazwiska. Przecież mój ojciec jest bardzo ważny i bogaty. Nie zamierzam się z nim zabrać jako zakładniczka.- Granger.  
Co? Czemu akurat to przyszło mi do głowy? Kmieć? Mam nadzieję, że nie zna francuskiego.  
-Witam, panno Granger... i żegnam.  
Już miał odejść, kiedy znowu go zatrzymałam. Pomyślałam, że to może być jedyna szansa, aby wydostać się z tej wyspy.  
-Poczekaj. Zabierz mnie ze sobą!  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie taksującym spojrzeniem.

-Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Co ja będę z tego miał?  
Zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Co mogę mu zaoferować? Mam trochę pieniędzy, ale to przecież pirat, może mi je w każdej chwili zrabować.   
-Szybciej, zaraz wojsko będzie tędy przechodzić, a wtedy będzie po nas. Poza tym muszę jeszcze znaleźć drogę do portu.  
Mam go! Wygadał się, ha!  
-A co, nigdy nie byłeś w tym mieście?  
-Wiesz, jakoś się nie złożyło.  
-Jeśli mnie ze sobą zabierzesz, zaprowadzę cię do portu najkrótszą drogą, omijając żołnierzy.  
-Dobra mała, zabiorę cię ze sobą i zrobię z ciebie najlepszą piratkę na morzu karaibskim... Ale pod jednym warunkiem...  
Nie zdążył wygłosić swojego warunku, ponieważ zza zakrętu wyłonili się żołnierze. Szybkim ruchem pociągnęłam go za kaftan i skryliśmy się we wgłębieniu muru. Niestety było tam dość wąsko, a on nadal wystawał. Przyciągnęłam go tak blisko, że czułam jego oddech na szyi.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz czytać w myślach.  
-Zamknij się zboczeńcu. I nie ruszaj się. Żołnierze idą tamtą ulicą. A może mam ich zawołać?  
-Wtedy ty też wpadniesz w ich ręce- przypomniał mi, sycząc prosto do ucha.  
-Skąd wiesz, czy mimo tego cię nie wydam- warknęłam wkurzona na niego.  
Widocznie pomyślał, że jestem do tego zdolna, bo powiedział:  
-No dobra, zabiorę cię ze sobą.  
-Słowo pirata? Ale masz mi obiecać, że będę członkiem załogi, na takich samych prawach, jasne?  
-Tak, pewnie.- Powiedział zniecierpliwiony. Spojrzałam mu przez ramię i zauważyłam, że żołnierze przeszli. Osiągnęłam swój cel!  
Odepchnęłam go i wyjrzałam za róg. Nikogo nie było na ulicy.  
-Dobra, to zaprowadzisz nas do portu, czy będziemy tutaj czekać na innych żołnierzy?  
Wywróciłam oczami i pobiegliśmy w stronę wolności.  
Po półgodzinie byliśmy już bardzo blisko. Gdyby nie to, że w pobliżu była kuźnia Roya, pobiegłabym prosto do portu. Niestety, kiedy chciałam okrążyć to miejsce, Jack zorientował się gdzie jesteśmy. Pociągnął mnie za rękę.  
-Czyżby moja przewodniczka zgubiła drogę?- spytał, dalej mnie ciągnąc. Nie zdążyłam mu odpowiedzieć, bo drogę zastąpił nam... Roy.  
-Zostaw ją, piracie!- krzyknął wyciągając szablę. Już drugi raz ktoś mnie dzisiaj ratuje! Tyle, że tym razem zupełnie niepotrzebnie! Stanęliśmy, Jack puścił moja rękę i miałam wrażenie, że też wyciągnie szablę.  
-Roy!- krzyknęłam na niego, a Jack spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.  
-To wy się znacie?  
-Słuchaj, nie musisz mnie ratować, ja...  
-Nie wygłupiaj się, ten pirat chciał cię porwać!- wybuchnął Roy, a ja pomyślałam, ze jeszcze chwila i zdradzi kim naprawdę jestem.  
-Słuchaj panienki, kiedy ci mówi, że masz jej nie ratować- wtrącił się Sparrow.- Albo posmakujesz ostrza pirata!  
-Nie radziłabym ci tego robić Sparrow.- Powiedziałam śmiejąc się.- To on mnie wszystkiego nauczył.  
Jack spojrzał na drugiego, rosłego mężczyznę o przyjaznej twarzy, teraz wykrzywionej w złości. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż postanowiłam cos z tym zrobić.  
-Dobra, Roy. Nie mam teraz czasu na kłótnie. My już musimy iść.

Chciałam go okrążyć, ale nie pozwolił mi.  
-Jak to MY?  
-No... Ja i Jack Sparrow.- wskazałam na pirata. Teraz wszystko zaczęło być jeszcze bardziej komiczne.  
-Żartujesz, prawda?  
-Nie, a teraz przepuść nas.- Powiedziałam stanowczo.  
-Nie. Nie pozwolę wam odejść... Chyba, że weźmiecie mnie ze sobą.  
-Kolejny się znalazł!- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym ogłosił nabór załogi.  
-Nie masz wyboru, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, nie przepuszczę cię, tylko zawołam tu wojska.- Stwierdził Roy.  
-Wy się chyba zmówiliście.- Jack uśmiechnął się.- Zresztą czemu nie, wreszcie znajdzie się ktoś do szorowania pokładu.  
Doszliśmy do porozumienia i udaliśmy się do portu. Gdy Jack zobaczył jak od brzegu odbija mała łódka przyspieszył biegu. Pociągnął na za sobą i wręcz rzucił z pomostu do łodzi, w której siedział jakiś mężczyzna w średnim wieku i karzeł. Mieli ze sobą pełne worki pożywienia.  
-Gibbs, miałeś nie schodzić na ląd.- Powiedział Jack z wyrzutem. Jednak najwyraźniej nie miał mu tego za złe bo wciąż się uśmiechał.  
-Kiedy poszedłeś zauważyłem, że zapasy nam się kończą. Chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby na środku morza zabrakło nam rumu? A tak przy okazji, kto to jest?- wskazał na mnie i Roya.  
Roztarłam sobie głowę po uderzeniu w dno łódki.  
-Jestem Christine Granger, płynę z wami. Roy poruszył się lekko gdy usłyszał jakie podałam nazwisko, ale nic nie powiedział. Po kilku minutach weszliśmy na statek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Walka z... linami**

-Jack, kobieta przynosi pecha na pokładzie!- Usłyszałam Gibbsa, gdy wchodziłam na pokład Czarnej Perły. Cała załoga zbiegła się by zobaczyć kto wchodzi na ich statek.  
–Poza tym to już druga kobieta!- narzekał dalej. Ana Maria podeszła do burty i nachyliła się do nadchodzącego właśnie Gibbsa z olbrzymim płóciennym workiem na ramieniu.  
-Masz coś do mnie?- spytała, a jej wargi niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.   
Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią i się zmieszał:  
-Nie, oczywiście, że nie.  
Kiedy Jack i Roy również znaleźli się na pokładzie, Sparrow postanowił nas przedstawić:  
-To nasi nowi członkowie załogi: Christine Granger...  
-Możesz na mnie mówić Chris, jeśli ci się nie podoba, że jestem kobietą.- stwierdziłam patrząc na Gibbsa. Niektórzy się roześmieli i tak już zostało.  
Potem został przedstawiony również Roy. Po chwili wszyscy powrócili do swoich zajęć i statek powoli zaczął się oddalać od Domiki.  
Sparrow poszedł na mostek kapitański pozostawiając nas samym sobie. Postanowiłam pójść za nim.  
-Nie dasz mi nic do roboty?- spytałam go.  
-Na razie możesz obejrzeć statek, później będziesz miała dość zajęć- stwierdził i pogrążył się w myślach. Nad czym się tak zastanawia?  
Zrezygnowałam z prób rozmowy i poszłam pod pokład. Znalazłam tam Roya, który zapoznawał się z załogą, jednocześnie pomagając im w pracy. Był tak zajęty, że nie miał czasu nawet na mnie spojrzeć. W końcu udało mi się spotkać Anę Marię, która powiedziała mi, że będę spać z nią w jednej kajucie. Resztę dnia spędziłam właśnie tam nudząc się.  
Następnego dnia wyszłam na pokład w nieco lepszym humorze. Słońce świeciło, a wokół statku widać było tylko wodę. Wiatr powiał mi w twarz i poczułam się naprawdę wolna. Oparłam się o burtę i zamyśliłam.  
-Wzmaga się wiatr.- Usłyszałam za sobą głos Sparrowa. Odwróciłam się do niego.  
-Chciałaś zajęcie, więc proszę. Trzeba wejść na maszt i rozwinąć żagle.  
Spojrzałam na niego, a potem w górę.  
-Chyba żartujesz. Mam wejść tam?  
Tym razem to on się zdziwił.  
-Nie mów, że nigdy tego nie robiłaś?- zaśmiał się. –Piratka, która ma lęk wysokości?  
Wściekłam się. A więc to tak. On myśli, że ja już wcześniej pływałam na statkach i Bóg wie co jeszcze.  
-Wybacz, kapitanie, że nie wspomniałam o tym wcześniej. Jakoś nie było okazji... Statkiem płynę pierwszy raz, odkąd przypłynęłam tu z... Francji.- Powiedziałam, co bardziej pasowało do mojego francuskiego nazwiska niż Anglia.  
Musiało go to trochę zbić z tropu, ale nie okazał tego.  
-Sam powiedziałeś, że zrobisz ze mnie najlepszą piratkę na morzu Karaibskim... Musisz mnie więc wszystkiego nauczyć.- Powiedziałam uśmiechając się triumfująco.  
-Proszę bardzo, skarbie. Dotrzymam słowa. Ale skoro się boisz, to najpierw zacznijmy od czegoś łatwiejszego niż wspinanie się...  
Nie dałam mu dokończyć.  
-Ja się wcale nie boję.- to mówiąc odwróciłam się na pięcie i podeszłam do pierwszej z brzegu drabinki linowej zaczepionej o burtę. Zaczęłam się po niej wspinać. Nie będzie mi mówił, że się boję!  
Kiedy byłam już w połowie drogi zauważyłam, że na statku zebrała się cała załoga.  
-Co ona robi, zabije się- powiedział Gibbs.   
-Poradzi sobie.- rzucił niedbale Sparrow. Zdziwiłam się, a kiedy spojrzałam w dół zakręciło mi się w głowie. Może mój pomysł nie był wcale najlepszy? Jednak nie mogłam się poddać, przecież gdybym teraz zaczęła schodzić uznaliby mnie za tchórza. Nie miałabym tu życia. Postanowiłam nie patrzeć w dół i parłam dalej na górę. Z dołu dobiegły mnie już tylko niektóre słowa kapitana:  
-...niech też... na górę.  
Po paru minutach znalazłam się na wysokości belki ze zwiniętym żaglem. Po jej drugiej stronie zobaczyłam jakiegoś marynarza, jednego z majtków pokładowych.  
-Cześć mała- powiedział uśmiechając się.- Widzę, że skoro doszłaś już tutaj równie dobrze możemy rozwinąć te żagle.   
Spojrzałam na niego i mocniej chwyciłam się belki.  
-Niby jak mam to zrobić i się nie zabić?- spytałam i zadrżałam, tu na górze było zimniej. Koszula łopotała mi na wietrze, ale teraz nie miałam jak jej związać w pasie.  
-Dobra, posłuchaj mnie teraz. I lepiej rób wszystko jak każę, jasne?  
Wkurzył mnie jego protekcjonalny ton, ale wisiałam nad przepaścią (dosłownie) więc nie zamierzałam się kłócić.  
-Pewnie- wykrztusiłam, usilnie starając się nie patrzeć w dół.  
-Więc lekcja pierwsza. Spójrz w dół.  
-Co!- tak mnie to polecenie zaskoczyło, że ledwo zdołałam się utrzymać.

-Zrób co mówię- zniecierpliwił się wilk morski.- Jeśli chcesz poruszać się tu swobodnie, nie możesz bać się, że spadniesz. Twoim wrogiem nie jest wysokość, tylko strach.  
Jasne, łatwo mu mówić. Mimo tego pomyślałam, że przecież co mam do stracenia, najwyżej się zabiję...  
Spojrzałam w dół. Załoga stała na środku pokładu i patrzyła się w górę, na mnie. Z tej wysokości nie mogłam zobaczyć wyrazu ich twarzy.  
Kiedy tak na nich patrzyłam, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie boję się wysokości. Nadal miałam wrażenie, że za chwile spadnę, ale już nie bałam się patrzeć.  
-Dobrze.- pochwalił mnie.- Teraz kolejne zadanie. Usiądź na reji.  
Spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem.  
-Na czym?  
Marynarz wywrócił oczami.  
-Na tej belce, którą tak kurczowo trzymasz.  
Co jeszcze każe mi zrobić? Skoczyć stąd do morza? A co mi tam!  
Żeby usiąść na tej belce, czy jak się fachowo nazywała- reji, musiałam ją najpierw puścić. Wyprostowałam się i oparłam na niej lekko, oderwałam ręce. Po chwili wdrapałam się na nią jakoś i usiadłam na niej obejmując ją nogami.  
-Świetnie. Będzie z ciebie dobry marynarz, pod warunkiem, że znajdziesz pod żaglem linę, na której łaskawie staniesz.  
Teraz naprawdę się przeraziłam. Miałam stać tylko na cienkiej linie i nie opierać się o nic?  
-I niby za co mam się trzymać?

Za nic- warknął mężczyzna.- Oprzyj się o tą drugą linę za tobą! Ręce musisz mieć wolne.  
Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam kolejną linę. Jakoś udało mi się wykonać tą akrobatyczną sztukę i w końcu siedziałam oparta tylko o te dwie liny, przerażona jak nigdy w życiu. Przez chwilę przez myśl przemknęło mi, że może jednak macierzyństwo było moim powołaniem.  
-Teraz odwiąż te liny oplatające żagiel i puść je, żeby zwisnął swobodnie- instruował mnie.- Ale musisz zrobić to w dokładnie tym samym momencie co ja.  
Węzły na linie były jakieś dziwne, ale w końcu mi się udało. Puściłam je równocześnie z Gregiem (tak się nazywał ten marynarz).  
Zejście na dół było już nad wyraz proste. Gdy zeskoczyłam zmachana z burty, stanęłam twarzą w twarz ze Sparrowem, reszta załogi stała na około. I nagle... Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać!  
-Widzisz, jednak nie boję się wysokości.  
-W takim razie, po twoim zwycięstwie nad żaglem- powiedział Jack.- Nauczę cię drugiej ważnej pirackiej umiejętności.- Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i już wiedziałam, że nadchodzi coś okropnego.- Ale to dopiero wieczorem. A wy co tu tak stoicie, parszywe kundle?- ryknął na załogę.- Ruszać do roboty, albo każę was powiesić na maszcie za uszy!  
Wszyscy się rozbiegli.  
-Do wieczora powinnaś się pouczyć... może wiązania lin?- kiwnął na innego majtka.- Gunter! Naucz panienkę wiązać najlepsze węzły.  
Do wieczora siedziałam na pokładzie słuchając wykładu na temat... lin. Nie mogłam się zresztą skupić, bo zastanawiałam się, co tez wymyślił dla mnie kapitan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pijacka burda, czy statek... widmo?**

-No, Chris. Koniec tej nauki na dzisiaj- usłyszałam nad sobą głos kapitana.

Już cała zdrętwiałam od siedzenia na zwoju lin. Teraz był wieczór i słońce powoli zachodziło oblewając całe niebo pomarańczową łuną. Podniosłam się niepewna, co się teraz stanie.  
-Kamraci, wyciągnąć z ładowni rum! Robimy sobie balangę!- wrzasnął na całe gardło Sparrow. No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać! Załoga rozbiegła się w radosnym podnieceniu i po chwili każdy stał na pokładzie z butelką w ręku. Gunter przyniósł napój kapitanowi i mnie. Jack wepchnął mi w rękę pełną butelkę miodowo-złotego płynu.  
-Hej, który tam, może Zack. Ty dziś nie pijesz.- wskazał na któregoś z mężczyzn. A gdy temu zrzedła mina, wydarł się na niego- Ktoś chyba musi trzymać kurs, chyba nie chcesz rozbić się o jakieś skały!  
W tym czasie ja zastanawiałam się co mam zrobić z tą butelką. Nie zamierzałam jej wypijać i potem, pijana, zrobić nie wiadomo co. Jack chyba nie uwierzy mi, że jestem abstynentką. Co prawda piłam już w swoim życiu alkohol. I to nawet często. Moja mama była Francuską, a ojciec chcąc uczcić jej pamięć często praktykował francuskie tradycje. A tam np. do obiadu piło się wino. Tylko, że był to zwykle jeden  
kieliszek, góra dwa. No i zawsze był to trunek pasujący do jedzenia- nigdy rum. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłam pijana, nie wiem jak schlanie się w trupa może być przyjemne.  
-No, skarbie. Na co czekasz?- spytał Jack między jednym łykiem, a drugim. Chcąc nie chcąc odkorkowałam butelkę. Wzięłam potężnego łyka, ale tak naprawdę wypiłam tylko trochę. Postanowiłam wylać resztę do morza, kiedy się trochę rozpiją. Ale na razie nie mogłam tego zrobić niezauważona.  
Niebo ciemniało, słońce już zaszło. Jack ciągle siedział przy mnie i ponaglał. Chyba chciał mnie szybko upić, ciekawe po co? Udawałam, że piję, ale nie mogłam w nieskończoność mieć pełnej butelki. Inni o wiele szybciej je opróżnili i teraz na pokładzie panował świetny dla nich nastrój.  
Usłyszałam wycie, które miało być chyba śpiewem. Jack odwrócił się i coś tam robił, ale nie zwróciłam na niego uwagi, tylko podeszłam do burty. Chyba jednak wypiłam trochę więcej niż zamierzałam bo zakręciło mi się w głowie. Oparłam się o burtę i odwróciłam butelkę do góry nogami, pozwalając by cała jej zawartość zmieszała się z pieniącą morską wodą. Nagle statkiem zakołysało, a ja poczułam, że mi niedobrze. Wszyscy byli już porządnie wstawieni, jeden z marynarzy podszedł i chciał mnie objąć, ale udało mi się wywinąć z jego ramion i skierowałam się w stronę zejścia pod pokład. Drogę zastąpił mi trochę chwiejący się Jack.  
-Dokąd szię to wybierasz?- wyseplenił.- Nie zaśpiewasz nam pirackiego hymnu?  
-Jakiego znowu hymnu? – zapytałam próbując go wyminąć, ale nie dałam rady bo objął mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. – Zaśpiewaj coś o piratach.- rozkazał dysząc mi do ucha.  
Zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej nie dobrze, ale stwierdziłam, że i tak pewnie mnie nie puści. Na myśl przyszła mi pewna piosenka.  
-Dobra, ale mnie puść.- wysapałam próbując go odepchnąć. Po chwili prawie się przewróciłam, tak nagle mnie puścił.  
-Jak sobie panienka życzy. A teraz piosenka.  
-Śpiewaj!- inni, którzy byli jeszcze w stanie stać, przyłączyli się do kapitana. Teraz już nie miałam wyboru.  
-We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.- Zaczęłam śpiewać. Po chwili inni się dołączyli, ale wszyscy powoli zaczęli zasypiać na pokładzie.

-Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...- przerwałam i zobaczyłam, że wszyscy śpią, nawet Jack leżał oparty głową o schodki. Nie sądziłam, że mam zdolności usypiające :P. Powiał chłodny wiatr, co od razu mnie orzeźwiło. Wokół było już całkiem ciemno, a statek powoli zagłębiał się w gęstą mgłę. Stojąc na pokładzie zadrżałam z zimna i nagle dotarło do mnie jak Jack jest nieodpowiedzialny. Przecież zostawiać statek pod opieką tylko jednego człowieka? A teraz w dodatku otaczała ich mgła. Nawet w dzień i przy całej załodze uważnie wypatrującej w morze to jest cholernie niebezpieczne! Mogli w każdej chwili wpaść na inny statek, albo przybrzeżne skały!  
Postanowiłam sprawdzić jak sobie radzi Zack, ale zanim zdążyłam zrobić w stronę mostku kapitańskiego choćby krok usłyszałam chlupot fal. I cichuteńką melodię, jakby marszu żałobnego. W pierwszym momencie wydało mi się, że to złudzenie, ale potem mgła się trochę przerzedziła. Przed sobą ujrzałam z daleka zarys kadłuba jakiegoś statku. Statku, który płynął prosto na nas. Podbiegłam do burty i spojrzałam na niego. Nie było praktycznie żadnego wiatru, a on płynął szybko z rozwiniętymi żaglami. Przyjrzałam się mu uważniej i aż wciągnęłam ze świstem powietrze. Statek wyglądał identycznie jak Czarna perła... Na maszcie powiewała piracka bandera, czarny materiał był tak poszarpany, że z daleka nie dało się odróżnić, co przedstawia, ale byłam pewna, że jest to czaszka. Żagle okrętu były czarne i w strzępach. Nie wisiały jednak luźno, ale wyglądały jakby wiatr w nie dmuchał, mimo ich stanu. Statek zbliżał się coraz bardziej. W przerażeniu cofnęłam się kilka kroków. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia co robić, zaraz się zderzymy! W panice nie pomyślałam, że powinnam biec do Zacka, że przecież powinien widzieć nadpływający statek i zmienić kurs!

Zamiast tego gapiłam się nadal z otwartymi ustami. Potem statek zbliżył się, jego kadłub był parę centymetrów od lewej burty...  
I nagle okręt wtopił się w Czarną perłę. Płynął dalej, jakby jej tu nie było, albo jakby była duchem...  
Albo to tamten statek nim BYŁ! Przepływał powoli przez pokład, a ja odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Burta okrętu widmo mijała mnie ledwie o parę centymetrów, ale bałam się wyciągnąć rękę, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest rzeczywisty. Uniosłam wzrok i chciałam zobaczyć czy na statku jest załoga, ale zdążyłam zauważyć jedynie mgliste zarysy sylwetek, statek już przepłynął. Odwróciłam się, ale jego już nie było. Po chwili mgła się rozwiała, jakby pogoda wcale się nie zmieniała. Księżyc oświetlał pokład. Przetarłam oczy i pomyślałam czy to co zobaczyłam było prawdziwe, czy tylko mi się zdawało. Może to przez ten alkohol? Może mimo wszystko się upiłam? Musiałam się przekonać i weszłam na mostek kapitański, żeby zapytać Zacka czy też to widział. Podeszłam do steru i zobaczyła opartego o niego Zacka, śpiącego, wciąż z do połowy pełną butelką rumu. Teraz to dopiero się przeraziłam! Nikt nie steruje, wszyscy pijani, a ja nie potrafię i jestem sama!  
Pobiegłam na pokład, ale nie udało mi się nikogo obudzić. Zauważyłam, że wśród nich nie ma AnyMarii. Znalazłam ją całkiem trzeźwą i nie śpiącą w naszej wspólnej kajucie. Siedziała oparta o ścianę.  
Kiedy dowiedziała się, że nikt nie pilnuje steru wybiegła na pokład mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa pod adresem pana kapitana. Nie miałam odwagi spytać jej o ten statek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia pewnej szabli**

Gdy obudziłam się następnego dnia, okazało się, że inni również nie śpią, chociaż było wcześnie. Mieli dość nietęgie miny, a potem okazało się, że ich wczesna pobudka to zasługa AnyMarii. Jedynymi osobami, które nie były wściekłe na cały świat, byli Jack i Roy. Widocznie mieli mocne głowy.  
Wszyscy pracowali w milczeniu, a ja poszłam prosto na mostek kapitański, gdzie zastałam Jacka.  
Teraz w świetle dnia obraz tego statku nie wydawał mi się już taki straszny. W ogóle wydawał mi się bardzo nierealny i nie jestem pewna, czy był prawdziwy, czy spowodował go alkohol. Chociaż gdyby tak było to bym tego pewnie nie zapamiętała. W każdym razie nie miałam zamiaru nikomu o nim mówić.  
-Jak tam, głowa nie boli?- spytał dobrodusznie Jack, ale i tak wyczułam drwinę w jego głosie. Postanowiłam się dziś nim nie przejmować. W końcu był niczym w porównaniu do statku widma.  
-Nie, dlaczego?- odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko. Stanęłam koło niego i spojrzałam na ster.  
-Miałeś mnie nauczyć jak być piratką- przypomniałam mu choć pewnie i tak pamiętał.- Więc muszę umieć kierować statkiem. Szczególnie kiedy cała załoga schla się tak jak wczoraj i tylko AnaMaria mogła uratować sytuację.  
-Więc następnym razem nie zamierzasz się upijać?- spytał Jack, który najwyraźniej nie wie co się wydarzyło.- Wydawało mi się, że ci się podobało.  
-Och tak, ogromnie- prychnęłam.- I tak musisz mnie nauczyć. Inaczej pomyślę, że AnaMaria jest w tym lepsza od ciebie i ją poproszę o lekcje.   
Ten argument wyraźnie przypadł mu do gustu, bo już po chwili pokazywał mi jak to się robi. Tego dnia było wyjątkowo gorąco. Musiało być co najmniej ze trzydzieści stopni. Włosy schowałam pod chustką bo bałam się, że dostane udaru słonecznego.  
Kiedy nadeszła pora obiadu Sparrow miał mnie najwyraźniej dość. A właściwie moich wszechstronnych pytań na temat żeglarstwa. Poszliśmy więc na posiłek. Kapitan stwierdził, że dzisiaj mogę sobie zrobić przerwę i do końca dnia mogę odpocząć.  
Jakoś nie miałam ochoty siedzieć na pokładzie i się opalać. Po kilku godzinach w ostrym słońcu moja zwykle blada skóra, stała się teraz różowa, prawie czerwona.  
W kajucie jednak nie było lepiej. Na pokładzie przynajmniej wiał lekki wiatr, a w środku nie dało się oddychać. Wyszłam wiec z powrotem na pokład. Reszta załogi leniwie wykonywała swoje zajęcia, właściwie nie mieli nic akurat do roboty. Roy zobaczył, że się pętam po pokładzie i podszedł do mnie.  
-Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy.- zagadnął.- Nie mam teraz nic do roboty więc możemy...  
-Potrenować?- dokończyłam za niego. Zbyt dobrze go znałam, żeby wiedzieć kiedy ma ochotę na rozmowy- podczas walki. A tu na morzu, gdzie nie ma jego kuźni i szabli, pewnie do tego tęsknił. Zresztą mi też przyda się trening. Wydaje mi się, że szablę trzymałam całe lata temu.  
Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć pobiegłam do swojej kajuty i przyniosłam szable. Rzuciłam mu jego broń, a on ją zręcznie złapał.  
Zaczęliśmy walkę. Ktoś kto nas nie znał mógłby pomyśleć, że walczymy na śmierć i życie. Roy się nie hamował, zachowywał się jakbym była facetem. Zresztą sama go o to prosiłam. Jak mogłabym pokonać faceta jeśli nigdy z żadnym nie walczyłam na serio?  
Niektórzy zaczęli się nam przypatrywać i to mnie rozproszyło. W kuźni Roya nigdy nie było świadków. Wykorzystał to i po chwili leżałam na deskach bez szabli, podczas gdy on stał nade mną i mierzył szablą w moją szyję.  
-Przegrałaś.- uśmiechnął się.  
-To nie fair! Zawsze wygrywasz!- wściekłam się, kiedy pomagał mi wstać. Stwierdziłam, że to po prostu kolejne wyzwanie, któremu muszę podołać i podnosząc szablę przestałam zwracać uwagę na gapiów.  
Szczęk szabli przypomniał mi w jaki sposób ją zdobyłam.  
To było zaraz po moim przypłynięciu na Domikę. Miałam z dziewięć lat. Któregoś dnia wyrwałam się z domu by zobaczyć miasto, gdyż nigdy mi na to nie pozwalali. Uważali, że nie mogę sama chodzić po ulicy bo się zgubię, albo nie daj Boże zadam się z jakimiś pospolitymi dzieciakami.  
Więc po kilku ucieczkach znałam dość dobrze miasto. Tamtego dnia, kuźnia obok której często przechodziłam, była otwarta. Zaciekawiona zajrzałam do środka i zobaczyłam ciemne i puste pomieszczenie. Wokoło jakiejś drewnianej machiny były zawieszone szable. Zobaczyłam jak światło odbija się w jednej z nich i zapragnęłam ją mieć. Na statku mali chłopcy co chwilę przebiegali koło mojej kajuty bawiąc się drewnianymi mieczykami. Tak im zazdrościłam!   
Tak więc kiedy zobaczyłam ją nie mogłam nie skorzystać z okazji. Podeszłam do wieszaka i powoli wyciągnęłam ją. Była dla mnie trochę za ciężka, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało.  
Już miałam wyjść, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł osiemnastoletni chłopak.

-Ej ty... Znaczy... Co panienka tu robi?- spytał kiedy zobaczył moją drogą sukienkę.- I po co ci ta szabla, chyba nie chcesz jej ukraść?  
Ja jak na złość powiedziałam.  
-Tak właśnie chcę.  
Roześmiał się i podszedł do mnie.  
-I co z nią zrobisz?  
-Nauczę się walczyć.  
-Ach tak? Ciekawe jak będziesz walczyć w sukience? Gdybyś była chłopcem to bym cię nauczył.  
To mnie tylko rozjuszyło.  
-Więc przyjdę tu ubrana jak chłopiec!- powiedziałam i tupnęłam nogą.- Wtedy mnie nauczysz?  
Chłopak nadal się uśmiechał.  
-Pewnie.- chyba chciał podejść i odebrać mi broń, ale ja zdążyłam już wybiec na ulicę, nadal mając w rękach szablę.  
Następnego dnia poszłam tam znowu. Roy bardzo się zdziwił, nie sądził, że się tam znowu pokażę. Nie byłam wtedy na tyle głupia, żeby wziąć ukradzioną szablę ze sobą. Na pewno by mi ją odebrał. Ale chłopak nie przejął się stratą jednej sztuki broni i postanowił dotrzymać obietnicy. Zresztą nie dziwiłam się temu. To nie była jego kuźnia, a jego szefem był zgryźliwy stary skąpiec, który bardzo rzadko tam zaglądał.  
Nagle coś wyrwało mnie od wspomnień. I nie była to wcale wygrana ze strony Roya, gdyż on też zamarł w bezruchu z uniesioną szablą.  
Cała załoga przywarła do burty i patrzyła w dal, podczas gdy facet siedzący w bocianim gnieździe krzyczał:  
-Statek na horyzoncie!


	6. Chapter 6

**Abordaż**

-Statek na horyzoncie!- krzyknął znowu marynarz. Tymczasem Jack podszedł do burty i przytknął do oka lunetę.  
-Francuska bandera.- Mruknął i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.- Rozwinąć wszystkie żagle, wciągnąć flagę Holandii!- Ryknął na cały głos, po czym zwrócił się do mnie:  
-Nie słyszałaś? Rozwijaj żagle i to migiem, bo za chwilę po raz pierwszy obrabujesz okręt.  
Odwróciłam się w stronę takielunku i zaczęłam się wspinać. Zdążyłam jeszcze dosłyszeć:  
-Ci Francuzi zawsze mają mnóstwa złota...  
Gdy udało mi się spuścić żagle, najszybciej jak mogłam zeszłam na dół, po drodze prawie zleciałam. Byłam jednak zbyt podekscytowana, żeby myśleć o tym co mi grozi.  
Na pokładzie panował niezły rozgardiasz, a mimo to każdy był czymś zajęty. Podeszłam do Jacka, który wydawał kolejne rozkazy. Francuski okręt zbliżał się coraz bardziej, płynął powoli nieświadom zagrożenia.  
-Wystrzelić na ostrzeżenie!- krzyknął kapitan.- No, szykuj się bo niedługo będziemy na nieprzyjacielskim statku. Kiedy znajdziemy się na pokładzie, my pilnujemy załogi, reszta zbiera łupy!- zwrócił się do mnie i do reszty piratów.  
-Wciągnąć Wesołego Rogera!  
Statek dopiero teraz zorientował się, kto za nim płynie ale było już za późno. Kiedy tylko ludzie zobaczyli Czarną Perłę, natychmiast poniechali jakiejkolwiek walki. Statki ustawiły się obok siebie, a piraci chwycili za liny. Poszłam za ich przykładem i już po chwili uderzyłam o pokład obcego statku.  
Cholera- mruknęłam rozcierając kość ogonową na którą upadłam. Jack łaskawie pomógł mi wstać, po czym wymierzyliśmy szable w załogę. Tamci poddali się, wiedząc, że jeśli zaczną walczyć wyrżniemy ich w pień.  
Gibbs pobiegł pod pokład i wygonił stamtąd resztę. Okazało się, że statek był frachtowcem, który oprócz towarów, wiózł również pasażerów. Teraz przed piratami stała grupka składająca się nie tylko z marynarzy, ale także z kobiet ubranych w wytworne suknie, i dzieci.  
-Dawać wszystkie kosztowności jakie macie!- ryknął na nich Gibbs, po czym przespacerował się między nimi z workiem do którego przerażeni ludzie wrzucali biżuterię i pieniądze. Tymczasem inni piraci wynosili spod pokładu skrzynie ze złotem i kosztownościami, które potem przenosili na Perłę. Jak przewidywał Jack było ich sporo. Jak zauważyłam później, zabierali oni nie tylko klejnoty, ale także żywność (rum) i inne przydatne na statku rzeczy. Kiedy Gunter stwierdził, że nie zostało już nic godnego uwagi wróciliśmy na nasz statek zostawiając nieco osłupiałych mężczyzn i płaczące niewiasty. Obrabowaliśmy ten statek bez jednego trupa.  
Kiedy odpływaliśmy wszyscy byli bardzo podnieceni i chcieli jak najszybciej dobrać się do łupów. Ktoś jednak musiał prowadzić okręt, więc Jack powstrzymał ich jakoś od szturmu na ładownię. Sam natomiast udał się tam by oszacować jak bardzo się wzbogacił. Mnie za bardzo nie interesował zysk, jaki osiągnęliśmy. Warto było zostać piratką dla samej przygody. Jack jednak był o mnie innego zdania i po chwili przysłał po mnie jednego z majtków, który twierdził, że chce mi coś pokazać.  
Zeszłam więc trochę niepewnie pod pokład.  
Jack stał otoczony skrzyniami wypełnionymi skarbami, które wręcz się z nich wysypywały na podłogę, sam zaprzątnięty tylko jedną z nich. Podeszłam bliżej. To co zobaczyłam po prostu ścięło mnie z nóg.  
-Zobacz co dla ciebie mam.- Powiedział wyciągając z kufra długą, wyszywaną kamieniami... suknię ślubną!- Chyba będzie na ciebie pasować, jesteś taka mała...

Nie dokończył bo oberwał po głowie.  
-Za co?  
-Za to, że nie zamierzam w najbliższym czasie ubierać żadnej sukni, a co dopiero ślubnej, skoro już raz uciekłam od ślubu! Więc nawet nie próbuj mnie do czegoś takiego zmuszać- rzuciłam wściekła. Zrobiło mi się gorąco i z całą pewnością byłam czerwona na twarzy. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i skierowałam w stronę wyjścia.  
-Hej, Chris, poczekaj! Jak to uciekłaś ze ślubu...?

Nadal wściekła wyszłam na pokład. Po chwili dogonił mnie Sparrow.  
-Nie opowiesz mi swojej historii?- spytał bezczelnie. Coraz bardziej żałowałam, że nie potrafiłam trzymać języka za zębami, teraz nie da mi spokoju.  
-Nie- odpowiedziałam.- Lepiej byś mi wreszcie powiedział dokąd płyniemy!  
-Myślałem, że wiesz- przekomarzał się ze mną.- Powiem ci, jeśli mi opowiesz o tym ślubie...  
-I tak się dowiem, kiedy tam dopłyniemy... Zresztą spytam kogoś innego.  
To powiedziawszy poszłam na mostek kapitański, AnaMaria sterowała. Na całe szczęście Jack na chwilę odpuścił, pewnie wymyśla co ma zrobić, żebym mu powiedziała.  
-Dokąd płyniemy?- spytałam dziewczynę, która spojrzała na mnie jakby dopiero co mnie zauważyła.  
-Do Port Royal. Jack chce odwiedzić swoich starych przyjaciół.- Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Starzy... wrogowie**

Na Jamajkę dopłynęliśmy tego dnia wieczorem. Kiedy przyglądałam się przybliżającemu się lądowi, podszedł do mnie Sparrow.  
-Może pożyczyć ci lunetę?- spytał się uprzejmie.  
-Po co? Niedługo obejrzę Port Royal z bliska.- spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie węsząc jakiś podstęp.  
-Chyba jednak nie.  
-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?  
-Tylko to, skarbie, że wy nie schodzicie na ląd.  
-Że co?  
-No wiesz, trochę mnie tam znają. Musimy być przygotowani, żeby szybko odpłynąć. Nie zamierzam czekać aż wrócisz ze spaceru.  
-To ciebie tam znają, nie mnie. Nie po to z wami płynęłam, żeby się konserwować w tej słonej wodzie na okrągło.  
-Przykro mi mała, ja tu jestem kapitanem, jakbyś nie wiedziała.  
Westchnęłam i ruszyłam w stronę mojej kajuty. Nie zamierzałam słuchać się jego rozkazu. Niestety on to przewidział. Statek przycumowaliśmy dość daleko od portu, z lewej burty widać było kołyszące się na wietrze trupy piratów. Roy kręcił się koło mnie, żebym przypadkiem nigdzie się nie wybrała. Tymczasem Sparrow zepchnął na wodę łódkę i już płynął w stronę miasta. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się co zrobić, żeby się stąd wyrwać, ale jedyne co przychodziło mi do głowy to po prostu wyskoczyć za burtę. Widząc, że nic innego nie wymyślę, postanowiłam wykonać ten cudowny i oryginalny plan. Kiedy tylko Roy przez chwilę spuścił mnie z oczu, dałam nurka w przejrzystą wodę.  
Na szczęście umiałam pływać, a morze było ciepłe i spokojne, więc bez przeszkód dopłynęłam do brzegu. Ociekając wodą ruszyłam w stronę miasta.  
W dzień było gorąco, ale teraz słońce zachodziło i poczułam chłodny powiew wiatru. Nie przejęłam się tym za bardzo, a ubrania i tak po jakimś czasie wyschły.  
Zwiedzałam przez dłuższy czas miasteczko, gdy gdzieś niedaleko mnie usłyszałam jakieś zamieszanie. Odgadłam, że zostało spowodowane przez kapitana Sparrowa. Postanowiłam ruszyć w stronę portu, żeby zdążyć, zanim Czarna Perła odpłynie. Nie wzięłam jednak pod uwagę, że jestem w obcym miejscu i nie znam drogi. Błądząc po uliczkach i klnąc na własną głupotę zauważyłam, że zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Już ciemne niebo zrobiło się atramentowo czarne, wiatr ustał całkowicie, jak przed burzą. Jakiś kot przebiegł mi koło nóg jak najszybciej starając się uciec. W tej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że musiałam zajść na drugi koniec miasta, czyli zupełnie w przeciwną stronę niż zamierzałam. Naokoło były tylko nędzne chatki, wszędzie walały się śmieci. Właśnie miałam zawrócić, kiedy coś uderzyło mnie w głowę. Przed oczami zobaczyłam tylko ciemność.

Kiedy się ocknęłam, czułam pulsujący ból w tyle głowy. Dopiero po chwili udało mi się skupić wzrok, a kołysanie dodatkowo mi w tym przeszkadzało. Zaraz... kołysanie! Usiadłam gwałtownie rozglądając się dookoła. Siedziałam na wielkim łożu, na krwiście czerwonej atłasowej pościeli. W pierwszej chwili, widząc resztę pokoju, pomyślałam, że jestem w kajucie Sparrowa. Nawet by to do niego pasowało, żeby wykorzystać moment, kiedy kobieta jest nieprzytomna... Ale to łóżko i atłas mi tu nie pasowały. Poza tym reszta sprzętów po bliższym przyjrzeniu okazała się o wiele bardziej zniszczona niż na Czarnej Perle. Kiedy spojrzałam znowu na materiał pościeli zerwałam się na równe nogi z okrzykiem przerażenia. Zamiast grubej tkaniny leżały tam strzępy, spod których było widać siano z łóżka i gnijące deski, po których łaziły obrzydliwe robale.  
-Czymś się przeraziłaś? Panienko?- usłyszałam za sobą drwiący głos i momentalnie odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, w których stało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, który się do mnie odezwał, był niższy, ubrany w piracki strój, na głowie miał olbrzymi kapelusz z dwoma kolorowymi piórkami. Był to chyba jedyny kolorowy akcent w jego ubiorze. Twarz miał zarośniętą i ogólnie sprawiał bardzo nieprzyjemne wrażenie. W ręku trzymał nadgryzione zielone jabłko.  
Drugi mężczyzna był wyższy, ubrany tylko w spodnie i skórzaną kamizelkę, więc wyraźnie było widać jego muskularne ramiona. Twarz miał dokładnie wygoloną, głowę również.  
-Kim jesteście i czego ode mnie chcecie?- warknęłam wściekła. Od razu tego pożałowałam, bo zobaczyłam, że zabrali mi broń i jeśli mnie zaatakują to nawet nie będę miała się czym bronić. Więc raczej nie powinnam ich denerwować.  
-W twojej sytuacji radziłbym ci zachowywać się grzeczniej. Barbossa nie mówiłeś, że Sparrow trzyma na statku takie ślicznotki.- mruknął wielkolud. Więc znają Sparrowa? Ale czego ode mnie chcą w takim razie? Może myślą, że da im za mnie okup? Mogliby przynajmniej kupić sobie nową pościel. Ale jeśli tak, to marny mój los, bo Sparrow pewnie nie da za mnie złamanego pensa.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie ile Sparrow ma dziwek.- obruszył się ten drugi.  
-Nie jestem dziwką, ty... – miałam zamiar jakoś go przekląć ale ze złości nie mogłam wymyślić dostatecznie obraźliwego określenia.  
-Spokój- wrzasnął olbrzym.- Nie będę słuchać tego biadolenia! Mamy wystarczająco dużo innych spraw...  
Barbossa.- skinął na niego i wyszedł.   
Obrzydliwiec podszedł do mnie i pociągnął w stronę ładowni. Statek od środka wyglądał zupełnie jak Czarna Perła, tylko był o wiele bardziej zniszczony.  
Coś dziwnego zaczęło chodzić mi po głowie, ale nie mogłam sprecyzować o co tu właściwie chodzi. Po chwili stanęliśmy przed celami. Wszystkie były puste oprócz jednej. Siedział tam jeden jedyny mężczyzna, tak wychudzony, że podarte ubranie wisiało na nim w strzępach. Mimo to wydawał się być bardziej przyjazny niż tamci dwoje. Może dlatego, że był tu w niewoli. Gdy weszliśmy podniósł głowę, a kiedy mnie zobaczył zerwał się.  
-Barbossa jak ci nie wstyd, nawet jako duch, porywasz się na niewiasty?- powiedział wściekły. Co prawda wzmianka o niewiastach trochę zbiła mnie z tropu, ale po chwili uświadomiłam sobie o czym on mówi. DUCH? I nagle zrozumiałam. Jestem na statku widmo, na tym którego wtedy widziałam. Więc on był prawdziwy!  
-Jesteś duchem?- spytałam bo mimo wszystko czułam silny uścisk jego ręki na moim ramieniu.  
-Oczywiście, Sparrow ci o mnie nie opowiadał?  
-Nie... –wyjąkałam tylko i spróbowałam się wyrwać, ale trzymał mocno.  
-Wiec jakim cudem możesz w ogóle mnie dotknąć? A ten statek? Przecież on był niematerialny!- pytałam, czując, że popadam w histerię.  
-To bardzo ciekawe, nieprawdaż?- Spytał przybliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. W końcu puścił moją rękę i się odsunął. Mężczyzna z celi usiadł znowu na stosie szmat. Widocznie był zbyt słaby, aby tak długo stać.  
-W każdym razie, przejdźmy do rzeczy- kontynuował przyglądając mi się uważnie.- Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.  
-Nie do odrzucenia, jak mniemam?- spytałam.- Z tego wnioskuję, że raczej nie zamierzacie mnie zabić?  
Chciałam się upewnić, w końcu nie wiadomo co takiej zjawie może przyjść do głowy.  
-Owszem. Zrobisz tak: wrócisz na Czarną perłę i zawiadomisz Sparrowa, że musi coś dla mnie zrobić, gdyż mam jego starego przyjaciela...- tu popatrzył wymownie na więzionego człowieka.- Billa Rzemyka.  
-Dlaczego niby miałabym ci pomagać? Zresztą skoro mnie mogliście tu przywlec, to równie dobrze sam sobie gadaj ze Sparrowem.- powiedziałam.  
-A co powiesz na to, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz, każę ci przespacerować się po trapie, w okolicy, gdzie grasują bardzo drapieżne rekiny?  
Westchnęłam, z dwojga złego wolę już Sparrowa niż rekiny.  
-Niby co mam mu przekazać? I dlaczego Jack miałby robić coś dla przyjaciela, który jest duchem?  
-On żyje, tak samo jak ty. Zresztą jeśli Sparrow nie dałby się przekonać, możesz wspomnieć mu również, że ta przysługa wiąże się z pewnym... skarbem.  
-Więc. Słucham.


	8. Chapter 8

Powrót na Czarną Perłę 

-To bardzo proste. Powiesz Jackowi, że musi odnaleźć Skrzynię Umrzyka. Będzie wiedział co dalej. - powiedział Barbossa.  
-I co, to wszystko?  
-Owszem, ale cała trudność polega na tym, że nikt nie wie, gdzie jej szukać.  
-Więc jak niby Sparrow ma to zrobić?  
-To jego problem. Aha i pozdrów go od Daveya Jonesa.  
Gdy usłyszałam to nazwisko normalnie mnie zmroziło. To był najokrutniejszy pirat w historii (jeśli nie liczyć Czarnobrodego), który nie żyje już od dłuższego czasu.  
-Tego Daveya Jonesa?  
-Owszem- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wrednie, wepchnął mnie do jednej z cel i odszedł. Mimo, że był trupem, miał dość siły. Upadając uderzyłam się o coś i straciłam przytomność.

Więcej już się od nich nie dowiedziałam. Barbossa przyszedł po mnie następnej nocy i wystawił na brzeg. Gdy tylko dotknęłam stopami ziemi i odwróciłam się, żeby popatrzeć jeszcze na statek widmo, już go nie było. Prawdę mówiąc odetchnęłam z ulgą, ale z drugiej strony nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie mnie wysadzili i co mam dalej robić? Jak znaleźć Jacka? I czy w ogóle powinnam to zrobić?  
Wyspa na której się znalazłam była zarośnięta bujną roślinnością. Nie zamierzałam zgubić się w buszu, postanowiłam więc iść wybrzeżem aż natrafię na jakieś miasto- przecież musi tu jakieś być, inaczej nie miałabym szans na odnalezienie Sparrowa.  
W końcu zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami natrafiłam na miasto. Mimo nocnej pory tętniło życiem i już z daleka słychać było muzykę i jakieś krzyki. Z bliska okazało się siedzibą pijaków i najróżniejszego rodzaju łotrów.  
Gdyby nie to, że odzyskałam szablę, pewnie bałabym się w nie zagłębić. Zastanawiałam się co robić bez pieniędzy i czy uda mi się znaleźć tu jakiś nocleg. Jedynym sposobem na zdobycie złota wydawała mi się kradzież, albo ewentualnie stanie pod latarnią, chociaż muszę przyznać, że miałabym niemałą konkurencję. Idąc główną ulicą mnóstwo kobiet spoglądało na mnie spode łba, nie wiedzieć czemu. Ich klienci również się za mną oglądali- może dlatego, że nie byłam już taka 'zużyta'. Nie miałam jednak zamiaru wykorzystywać tego atutu...  
Rozglądając się dookoła zauważyłam jakąś tawernę. Nie była zbyt zachęcająca, ale jedyna na jaką natrafiłam. Przeszukałam kieszenie i znalazłam kilka monet. Może wystarczy na coś do jedzenia? Byłam tak głodna, że zjadłabym cokolwiek.  
Weszłam do środka i spróbowałam przepchnąć się do lady. W pomieszczeniu było ciemnawo, światło dawały jedynie nieliczne świece, dlatego wszystko było skąpane w żółtym blasku. Jeden z gości właśnie przewrócił stół i tańczył rozlewając wszędzie alkohol. Inny zatoczył się w moją stronę i objął w pasie. Zbliżył swoje obleśnie wargi do mojego ucha i zaczął szeptać coś sprośnego. Aż zemdliło mnie z obrzydzenia. Walnęłam go pięścią prosto w twarz, tak, że runął nieprzytomny na ziemię. Ktoś zagwizdał. Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi i brnęłam dalej. Byłam już prawie przy brudnej ladzie gdy usłyszałam znajomy głos. Głos, którego najmniej się teraz spodziewałam. Momentalnie odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć przy jednym ze stolików, wychylającego właśnie kufla- pirata. Siedział do mnie tyłem, przy stoliku zobaczyłam również Gibbsa i jakiegoś młodego chłopaka, który wyglądał... Zupełnie jak ten Bill Rzemyk!  
Dostrzegli mnie wszyscy oprócz Sparrowa, kiedy stanęłam za jego plecami. Gibbs patrzył na mnie zdumiony, ten drugi przyglądał mi się uważnie, ale Jack nadal chlał i nic nie zauważył.  
-Yhm.- mruknęłam dość głośno. Kufel Sparrowa zawisł w powietrzu, kiedy on sam się odwrócił.  
-Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze do nas wrócisz.  
-Nie myśl, że się mnie tak łatwo pozbędziesz.  
-Nie chciałem się ciebie pozbywać, sama nas opuściłaś.  
-Ale teraz wróciłam- warknęłam i usadowiłam się koło tego nieznajomego mi chłopaka.- Może mnie przedstawisz?  
-Jasne- burknął Sparrow.- Ta przemiła panienka, to Christine Granger... A to mój stary przyjaciel Will Turner.  
-Miło mi poznać, panienko- powiedział tamten. Mimo woli parsknęłam śmiechem. Mimo, że piratką byłam krótko, odzwyczaiłam się, żeby ktokolwiek tak do mnie mówił.  
-Nie jestem żadną panienką, tylko Christine. A teraz Sparrow, może postawiłbyś mi coś do żarcia. Miałam dość ciężki dzień.  
-No właśnie, opowiadaj co się z tobą działo- wtrącił się Gibbs. Jack łaskawie poszedł zamówić coś do jedzenia.  
Kiedy wrócił postanowiłam od razu wszystko opowiedzieć.  
-Dobra, powiem wam wszystko, chociaż pewnie pomyślicie, że upiłam się rumem.  
-No, gadaj- zwrócił się do mnie kapitan, po czym wszyscy zwrócili na mnie spojrzenia.

-Więc wyobraź sobie, że zostałam porwana przez dwóch nieżyjących piratów, którzy kazali mi przekazać ci wiadomość.- Wyrzuciłam z siebie nie wiedząc jak zareagują. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie wybuchli śmiechem.  
-Kto to był i jaka to była wiadomość?- Spytał Will.  
-Jeden przedstawił się jako Barbossa...  
-Co!- przerwali mi jednocześnie wszyscy trzej.  
-Ale, przecież Jack go zabił!- powiedział młody.  
-No, przecież mówiłam, że byli duchami!- wściekłam się nieco.- Ten drugi to niby Davey Jones...  
W tej chwili zobaczyłam jak Sparrow zbladł. Spoważniał, i muszę przyznać, że nigdy go takim nie widziałam.  
-Mówisz poważnie?  
-Tak. Barbossa powiedział mi, że to on.  
-Co ci jeszcze mówił?  
-No, zaciągnął mnie do ładowni w tym jego statku widmo i pokazał jakiegoś faceta. Powiedział, że wysłuchasz jego prośby, żeby odzyskać dawnego przyjaciela. To miał być niby on, ten zamknięty w celi. Nazywał się Bill Rzemyk, czy jakoś tak.  
-To niemożliwe, mój ojciec nie żyje!- Will krzyknął i aż poderwał się prawie nie wywracając stołu.  
-Uspokój się- Gibbs pociągnął go z powrotem na ławę.  
Tymczasem Jack postanowił się stąd wynieść.  
-Musimy omówić to wszystko w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu, lepiej wróćmy na statek. Elizabeth pewnie też będzie chciała usłyszeć tą historię.- Mruknął w stronę Willa. Ten kiwnął głową i też wyszedł zza stolika.  
-Hej, a moje jedzenie?


	9. Chapter 9

**Narada**

Podczas drogi nikt nic nie mówił. Przed oczami ciągle widziałam Barbossę i statek widmo. To wszystko wydawało się takie nieprawdopodobne. Ale Jack i reszta nie wydawali się być zbyt zbulwersowani tym co im opowiedziałam. A jeszcze nawet nie wspomniałam o tym całym skarbie i Skrzyni Umrzyka.  
Statek widmo... Co o nim w ogóle wiem? Kiedy byłam mała, podczas rejsu na Karaiby, Ralf opowiadał mi coś o statku widmo. Ale co to było? Mówił coś o legendarnym statku, ukazującym się na morzu, gdy miało stać się jakieś nieszczęście. Nazwał go wtedy Latającym Holendrem, gdyż podobno płynął unosząc się lekko nad falami, jakby leciał. Nie zauważyłam tego, ale może to właśnie był ów, Latający Holender? Tyle, że on był materialny, a żadne nieszczęście jak dotąd się nie wydarzyło.  
Kiedy weszliśmy na pokład, pojawili się na niej członkowie załogi. Część z nich dopiero co zerwała się z łóżka, nie spodziewali się tak wczesnego powrotu kapitana.  
Wśród załogi zauważyłam również jakąś nieznajomą dziewczynę.  
-Will, czemu wróciliście wcześniej?- spytała zaniepokojona.  
-Spotkaliśmy w knajpie naszą zaginioną koleżankę- wtrącił się Sparrow.  
Podeszłam do tej dziewczyny. Wyglądała bardziej na szlachciankę niż na piratkę.  
-Elizabeth Swann- przedstawiła się.  
-Christine Granger.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem.  
-Dużo o tobie słyszałam- ciągnęła.- Gdy tylko Jack ściągnął nas ze ślubu i dotarliśmy na Perłę i okazało się, że cię nie ma... Jack był wkurzony jak nigdy- zaśmiała się. Więc ten chłopak to jej mąż?  
-O to mi właśnie chodziło- mruknęłam.  
-Dobra dość tych pogawędek.- warknął wcześniej wspomniany.- Musimy się naradzić. A ty...- spojrzał wymownie w moją stronę- opowiesz nam coś więcej o swojej przygodzie.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
-Ode mnie nic się nie dowiecie. Najpierw dacie mi się najeść.  
-Jak możesz w takiej chwili myśleć o jedzeniu?- Spytał z przekąsem Jack.  
Odwróciłam się w jego stronę.  
-Ja mogę w każdej chwili myśleć o jedzeniu. Jedzenie to sens mojego życia.- wydarłam się na niego i poczułam, że gapią się na mnie jak na wariatkę.- Poza tym nie jadłam od czasu opuszczenia Czarnej Perły, więc albo dacie mi coś do żarcia, albo nic się nie dowiecie.  
Statek zaczął powoli oddalać się od wyspy, a my zeszliśmy pod pokład, do kajuty jadalnej. Pacnęłam na ławę przy długim stole, a oni usiedli się w pobliżu. Gibbs poszedł pichcić coś do wszamania.  
-No, mów.- ponaglił mnie Will.  
-Czekam na jedzenie- odpowiedziałam nie zważając na mordercze spojrzenia. Tylko Elizabeth wydawała mi się momentami lekko rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją.  
W końcu Gibbs postawił przede mną talerz. Zaczęłam powoli jeść, starannie przeżuwając każdy kęs. Po kilku sekundach zaczęłam jeść normalnie, bo wydało mi się, że Jack mógłby mnie zamordować.  
-No dobra.- oznajmiłam, gdy talerz opustoszał. Opowiedziałam im z grubsza o tym skarbie i statku, a Także o Barbossie i reszcie.

-Po tym co widziałam we wszystko już uwierzę- oznajmiła Elizabeth. Zainteresowałam się.  
-A co?  
-Jack ci nie opowiadał o Barbossie?...  
-Nie...nie- mruczał Jack próbując chyba wysłać telepatyczną prośbę o nie rozwijanie wątku. Widząc jego zachowanie, zaciekawiło mnie to jeszcze bardziej.  
-Nie, a co się stało?  
-Barbossa ukradł mu Perłę, oprócz tego posiadł złoto Azteków i znalazł się pod straszliwą klątwą, którą Jack przełamał... Na spółkę z nami... po czym zabił Barbossę.- Opisała to w skrócie.  
-W takim razie, skoro trup powrócił, co robimy?- spytałam.  
-Musimy znaleźć Skrzynie Umrzyka oczywiście- oznajmił Jack.  
-Czyżbyś tak bardzo pragnął tego skarbu? I tak nikt nie wie, gdzie go szukać.  
-To nie takie proste, ale da się zrobić.- Odpowiedział Sparrow.- Należy szukać wskazówek.  
-Jakich wskazówek?- zdziwił się Will.- I gdzie można je znaleźć?  
-Sama Skrzynia Umrzyka nie ma zbytniej wartości. Jest tylko jedną ze wskazówek do niego prowadzących. Każda z nich jest oznaczona symbolem czaszki, która zamiast oczodołów ma monety.  
-Tylko gdzie ich szukać?- powtórzyłam pytanie.  
Jack zastanowił się przez chwilę. Przyjrzałam się mu, wyglądał na bardzo skupionego. Jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że przez chwilę pomyśli i od razu będzie wiedział, gdzie szukać. A jednak...  
Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, a on oznajmił:  
-Kurs na Barbados!


	10. Chapter 10

**Po pierwszą wskazówkę**

Jack od razu pobiegł na mostek kapitański i nic nie wyjaśnił. Ja natomiast nie miałam zamiaru z niego tego wyciągać, zdążę to zrobić jeszcze tysiąc razy zanim tam dopłyniemy. Zresztą teraz byłam tak zmęczona, że słaniałam się na nogach. Jakoś doszłam do mojej kajuty i położyłam się spać.

Rano, po przespaniu całej nocy, wstałam rześka i gotowa na trudy dnia. Postanowiłam wybadać o co chodziło Sparrowowi. Nadal stał na mostku, jakby w ogóle nie spał. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, tylko raczej na zniecierpliwionego.  
-Więc po co tam płyniemy?- spytałam prosto z mostu.  
-Znam kogoś kto ma to, czego potrzebujemy- udzielił odpowiedzi. To mnie lekko zdziwiło, nie spodziewałam się, że cokolwiek mi powie.  
-Kto to?  
-Dowiesz się jak tam dopłyniemy.- warknął, zniecierpliwiony. Nie był jak zwykle w pogodnym nastroju. Ciekawe co go tak przygnębiło. Przestałam się dopytywać.  
Podróż trwała dość krótko, gdyż wyspa była bardzo blisko Tortugi- gdyż właśnie tak nazywała się wyspa, na której spotkałam Jacka i resztę.  
Już następnego dnia zobaczyliśmy małą wysepkę. Podpłynęliśmy do brzegu, ale zakotwiczyliśmy dość daleko, żeby z portu nie widać było naszego statku.  
-Tu też chcą cię powiesić?- spytałam, kiedy rzucaliśmy kotwicę. Spojrzał tylko na mnie posępnie.  
-Na brzeg schodzę tylko ja i Christine. Wy czekacie na statku. Będziemy musieli się stąd jeszcze szybciej zmyć niż z Port Royal.  
-Mam się czuć zaszczycona?- prychnęłam, gdyż wietrzyłam w tym jakiś podstęp.  
-Nie, po prostu dobrze się wpinasz.- odpowiedział i pokazał złote zęby w uśmiechu. Chyba ta dziwna nostalgia mu przeszła. Spuściliśmy się do szalupy i dopłynęliśmy do brzegu. Łódkę schowaliśmy w krzakach i przykryliśmy ją dodatkowo liśćmi palmy.  
Potem skierowaliśmy się w stronę miasta. Sparrow, ku mojemu zdziwieniu poszliśmy do dzielnicy bogatych domów, podobnej do tej, w której kiedyś mieszkałam. Zatrzymaliśmy się kilka kroków od wielkiej posesji z dużym ogrodem. Za bramą zobaczyliśmy powóz, który skierował się w naszą stronę. Brama otworzyła się, a my skorzystaliśmy z okazji i weszliśmy do środka. To znaczy Jack wszedł, a potem wrócił i pociągnął mnie za sobą.  
-Co właściwie zamierzasz?- spytałam szeptem, kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do ogromnych dębowych drzwi wejściowych.  
-Ja będę mówił, dobra? Ty tylko patrz. Przydasz się, jeśli mi się nie uda.  
Prychnęłam. Poszliśmy do drzwi i Jack pociągnął za sznur, który był podłączony do dzwonka umieszczonego w głębi domu. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć cichy brzęk.  
Drzwi otworzyła młodziutka służąca. Mogła mieć najwyżej 14 lat. Była ubrana w czarną sukienkę z białym fartuszkiem, a jasne włosy schowała pod czepkiem. Gdy zobaczyła nasze stroje najwidoczniej się przestraszyła.  
-Czego... czego tu chcecie?- wyjąkała.  
-Pan tego domu nie nauczył cię jak należy przyjmować gości?- spytał Sparrow.- Od kiedy służysz w tym domu?  
Słuchałam tego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Wydawało się jakby dobrze znał ten dom.  
Służąca nie odpowiedziała, speszona.  
-No nie stój tak. Powiedz swojemu panu, że mamy do niego sprawę.- warknął na nią kapitan, a kiedy chciała już odejść, dodał.-Mogłabyś nas chociaż wpuścić do hollu.  
-Wybacz... panie, ale nie jestem pewna, czy pan byłby z tego zadowolony...- zawahała się chwilę, po czym otworzyła szerzej drzwi. Weszli do olbrzymiego hollu. Cały był wyłożony marmurem. Na ścianach wisiały portrety różnych dostojnie ubranych ludzi. Co kilka metrów, przy ścianie stał stolik, na którym znajdowały się kwiaty, lub jakiś posążek. Wnętrze bardzo przypomniało mi mój własny dom. Zauważyłam, że Jack raczej nie rozglądał się dookoła, tylko szedł prosto przed siebie. Na końcu korytarza, były dwudrzwiowe drzwi, które teraz otwarte, ukazywały wnętrze saloniku. Weszliśmy tam, a służąca kazała nam poczekać. Miałam wrażenie, że Jack zaraz rozsiądzie się na kunsztownie zdobionej kanapce, ale tego nie zrobił. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł bardzo dostojny mężczyzna. Krótko ostrzyżone włosy były już prawie białe, widać było łysinę, jednak nie nosił on peruki, jak większość dostojników w tych czasach.  
Gdy nas zobaczył, na jego twarzy ukazał się wyraz irytacji.  
-Syn marnotrawny powrócił?- warknął w stronę Jacka.- Jak śmiesz w ogóle się tu pokazać, ty, który splamiłeś cały nasz ród?  
-Cześć, tato- odpowiedział tylko pirat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Szkatułka z symbolem czaszki...**

-Łudziłeś się, że wybaczę ci po tym co zrobiłeś? Wynoś się razem ze swoją panienką!- wrzeszczał mężczyzna.

-Przyszedłem tylko po to co moje- powiedział pirat, ale tamten to zignorował.

- A może ona jest w ciąży i myślisz, że przyjmę bękarta do rodziny, żeby wiódł sobie beztroskie życie? Nie licz na to!

Kiedy to usłyszałam to wybuchłam niepohamowanym śmiechem. Facet spojrzał na mnie trochę dziwnie, ale ja nie mogłam się opanować. Kiedy już jako tako mi przeszło, mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, że miał nas wyrzucić i zadzwonił po służbę. Jack postanowił sam wyjść i pociągnął mnie za sobą.

-Radzę ci, żebyś tego nie rozpowiadała.- powiedział zamykając za sobą dębowe drzwi. Zamiast do bramy skierowaliśmy się na tyły budynku.

-Nie wiedziałam, że pochodzisz ze szlacheckiej rodziny.- mruknęłam.- Po co była ta cała szopka, skoro wiedziałeś, że to nic nie da? I czemu zostałeś piratem skro miałeś już bogactwa?- Spytałam.

Zatrzymaliśmy się pod ścianą pokrytą bluszczem. Sparrow popatrzył na mnie, po czym powiedział.

-Pewnie i tak nie zrozumiesz, ale... Pragnąłem wolności, swobody. Nie chciałem się żenić i wieść idyllicznego i nudnego życia. Kiedy zaciągnąłem się na statek, ojciec wydziedziczył mnie. Szukając przygód stałem się piratem, zadowolona?

-Tak- prychnęłam. Ja miałabym go nie zrozumieć? Byłam przecież w identycznej sytuacji- chociaż ojciec pewnie mnie nie wydziedziczył- tylko po dziś dzień szuka... I tak zdziwiło mnie, że tyle mi powiedział.

-Dobra, koniec tego gadania, przyszliśmy tu po wskazówkę czy nie?

-Więc nie zadawaj pytań tylko słuchaj- odpowiedział szorstko.- Wejdziesz do środka przez okno.

Wskazał na ścianę pokrytą bluszczem. Na wysokości pierwszego piętra widać było okno.

-To pokój mojej matki. Od jej śmierci ojciec nic w nim nie zmienił, a to tam zawsze leżała szkatułka.

-Szkatułka? Nic nie mówiłeś o szkatułce!- wściekłam się. Dałam spokój.

Spojrzałam jeszcze raz w górę. Czy ten bluszcz na pewno nie jest trujący? Złapałam za pnącze i podciągnęłam się do góry. Dopiero po chwili znalazłam oparcie dla nóg. Potem wspinaczka stała się łatwiejsza, chociaż prawie od razu otarłam sobie ręce o kolce.

Kiedy byłam już prawie przy oknie, dotarło do mnie, że może być zamknięte. I co wtedy? Mam zbić szybę? Gołymi rękami? Na całe szczęście, kiedy dotarłam do parapetu, okazało się, że jest uchylone. Wślizgnęłam się do środka. Pokój wyglądał na opuszczony od kilku lat, wszystko pokrywała warstwa kurzu. Od razu kichnęłam. Szybko zakryłam ręką usta, bo nie chciałam, żeby ktoś mnie usłyszał. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Stało tam łóżko z baldachimem, o różowych atłasowych zasłonach haftowanych w orientalne wzory. Narzuta na łóżku i poduszki były dopasowane kolorystycznie. Obok łóżka stały pantofle, na rzeźbionym krześle z perkalowym obiciem, wisiał zwiewny szlafroczek. Dalej stała toaletka, zapewne z drewna różanego. Na niej zobaczyłam różne kosmetyki, które z pewnością dawno straciły swoje właściwości. Z drugiej strony pokoju stała duża, hebanowa szafa i regał- również rzeźbione. Na jego półkach stało mnóstwo kobiecych bibelotów. Wystrój dopełniał mały stolik i dwa krzesła, które znajdowały się z prawej strony, między drzwiami wejściowymi i od łazienki.

Gdyby nie warstwa kurzu, można by pomyśleć, że ktoś właśnie opuścił ten pokój. Drzwi od łazienki były uchylone.

Przyglądając się pokojowi stałam nieruchomo. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie gwizd zza okna. Przypominał trochę świergot jakiegoś ptaka, ale byłam pewna, że to Sparrow mnie popędza. Przestałam się obijać i zaczęłam szukać. Więc miała to być szkatułka z czaszką z monetami zamiast oczu? Zerknęłam tylko na toaletkę, by bliżej przyjrzeć się zawartości półek regału. Trochę dziwiło mnie, czemu elegancka kobieta- a osoba mieszkającą w takim domu musiała być elegancka- miałaby trzymać szkatułkę z czaszką? Muszę spytać o to Sparrowa. Znalazłam ją dość szybko. Stała sobie na półce na wysokości mojej głowy, wśród figurki pastereczki i srebrnego świecznika na trzy świece. Wzięłam ją do ręki. Wydała mi się dziwnie lekka. Postanowiłam obejrzeć ją dokładnie teraz, bo później Jack mógłby mi na to nie pozwolić.

Otworzyłam ją, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu... była pusta. Odwróciłam ją dnem do góry i potrząsnęłam z niedowierzaniem. I co teraz? Ktoś wyjął ją wcześniej? To możliwe skoro leżała tu tyle lat. Musiałam trząść trochę za mocno bo usłyszałam puknięcie o podłogę. Spojrzałam na dół i zobaczyłam deseczkę udającą dno i jakiś złożony pergamin. Usłyszałam kroki. Nie namyślając się długo wcisnęłam kartkę za bluzkę, a dno wcisnęłam z powrotem do szkatułki. Trzymając ją w ręku zaczęłam schodzić po bluszczu. Kiedy moja głowa znikneła pod parapetem, ktoś zajrzał do pokoju.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bezowocne rozważania**

Zeskoczyłam na ziemię dokładnie w chwili, kiedy jakaś głowa wyjrzała przez okno.

-Bardziej już nie mogłaś się guzdrać?- spytał Sparrow, gdy pokojówka zaczęła krzyczeć.- Masz?

-Tak- podałam mu szkatułkę i chciałam pobiec do bramy, ale pirat pociągnął mnie w inną stronę.

-Tamtędy nas nie wypuszczą. Znam lepszą drogę.

Pobiegliśmy przez ogród do wysokiego murowanego płotu. On też był pokryty liśćmi, chyba dzikiej róży. Nie miałam czasu zastanawiać się nad umiłowaniem rodziny Jacka do liściastych ścian, bo po krótkiej chwili znalazł w murze dziurę i uciekliśmy przez nią. W dzikim pędzie pognaliśmy do portu. Kiedy z trudem wdrapałam się z powrotem na statek myślałam, że wykaszlę własne płuca. Trzymałam się za serce i oddychałam z trudem.

-I co? Macie tą wskazówkę?- spytał Will.

-Idź... z... tym... do... Sparrowa- wydyszałam, próbując złapać oddech.

-Kapitana Sparrowa, słonko- był uprzejmy poprawić mnie Jack.

-A idź w cholerę!- warknęłam.- Sami sobie oglądajcie tę szkatułkę, ja muszę odpocząć.

Jakoś dowlokłam się do kajuty. Elizabeth wzruszyła ramionami na facetów i poszła za mną. Dała mi trochę wody, poczym poszła do reszty zostawiając mnie samą. Kiedy nieco ochłonęłam leżąc na koi, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nadal mam przy sobie pergamin zabrany ze szkatułki, a Sparrow pewnie jest nieco zbity z tropu tym, że nic nie znaleźli. Jak tylko sobie to uświadomiłam, momentalnie usiadłam na łóżku. Sięgnęłam pod koszulę i wyjęłam złożony, pożółkły pergamin. Ostrożnie, żeby go nie zniszczyć rozłożyłam kartkę. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom nie była to wcale mapa. Zresztą mapy robiono przeważnie na skórach zwierząt, które były o wiele mocniejsze i gwarantowały im przetrwanie. Kartka była zapisana drobnym i równym pismem z mnóstwem zawijasów. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu stwierdziłam, że to pismo w ogóle nie przypomina normalnych liter. Nie dało się go odczytać. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. I tak muszę pokazać to teraz 'kapitanowi'. Może on wpadnie na to, w jakim to jest języku. Albo Elizabeth, przecież na pewno jest wykształcona. Chociaż... Przyjrzałam się kartce jeszcze raz. To coś mi przypomina. Jakbym już kiedyś widziała ten język... Tylko kiedy? Może w Anglii, zanim tu przypłynęłam? Mimo wytężenia umysłu nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć.

Zrezygnowana wstałam i poszłam do reszty. Nie zastałam ich już na pokładzie. Sparrow razem z Elizabeth, Willem, Gibbsem i Royem siedzieli w kajucie kapitana.

Jeszcze przed drzwiami usłyszałam gniewny głos właściciela kajuty. Otworzyłam drzwi i oparłam się o framugę.

-I co, nic nie znaleźliście?- spytałam z przekorą. Co prawda nie zatrzymałam tej kartki specjalnie, ale oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć.

Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na mnie. Siedzieli wokół dębowego stołu, na którym Jack zwykle wyznaczał kurs. Teraz zamiast sterty map, leżała tam tylko drewniana szkatułka, z wyjętym fałszywym dnem.

-Mogłem się domyślić- rzucił Sparrow.- Wyjęłaś mapę, czy wskazówkę, która tam była?

-Owszem, ale to nie mapa- powiedziałam podchodząc do stołu i kładąc na nim pergamin.- Nie potrafię tego odczytać.

Wszyscy równocześnie spojrzeli na kartkę i tak jak ja zatopili się w myślach poszukując w pamięci możliwego języka, w którym została napisana wskazówka.

-Nie mam pojęcia- wyznała Elizabeth.- W domu ojca widziałam mnóstwo książek napisanych w innych językach, nawet po chińsku, czy cyrylicą, ale... Żadna nie miała takiego pisma.

-Może to jakiś starożytny język. Azteków, albo Majów?- zastanawiał się Will.

-O ile wiem, oni nie znali alfabetu- powiedziałam z powątpiewaniem.- Posługiwali się raczej czymś w rodzaju pisma obrazkowego.

-Skąd wiesz?- Spytał Jack.

-Nie tylko ty masz swoje tajemnice- odgryzłam się, ale już o nic nie zapytał.

Poszukiwanie skarbu zdawało się utknąć w martwym punkcie.

-Gdybyśmy chociaż wiedzieli co to za język- marudziła Elizabeth.- Moglibyśmy znaleźć jakiegoś tłumacza, a tak?

Odepchnęłam Sparrowa i usiadłam obok niego przy stole. Zaczęło robić się ciemno więc pirat zapalił świece i postawił ją na blacie. Drewniany stół był przymocowany do podłogi, żeby się nie przesuwał nawet podczas sztormu. Stał zaraz przy oknie, tak, że jedna z krawędzi prawie dotykała szyby.

W oknie zauważyłam odbicie płomienia, który zatańczył podczas stawiania świecy. W jego blasku jeszcze raz spojrzałam na kartkę, a potem mój wzrok przesunął się po odbiciu w oknie. Aż sapnęłam z własnej głupoty i zerwałam się na nogi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nareszcie jakiś trop**

Popędziłam prosto do kajuty Elizabeth i Willa. Jako świeże małżeństwo dostali osobną kajutę, żeby mogli... wiadomo co. W każdym razie Elizabeth była tu oprócz niej i AnyMarii jedyną kobietą więc tylko ona mogła mieć to czego akurat potrzebowałam. Tylko dlaczego nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej? Przecież już widziałam kiedyś takie pismo. W gabinecie ojca, w Anglii. No tak, ale to było dobre parę lat temu. Zmusiłam się jednak, żeby przestać rozmyślać, a zabrać się za szukanie. Uklękłam przy kufrze ze strojami Elizabeth. Zza drzwi doszło do mnie pytanie Sparrowa dokąd poszłam. AnaMaria nie widziała mnie więc nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć. Zresztą i tak za chwilę wróciłaby do kajuty kapitana. Zniecierpliwiona zaczęłam wyrzucać z kufra wszystko jak leci. W końcu udało mi się znaleźć to czego tak pilnie szukałam. Zerwałam się, ale to był mój błąd. Statek zakołysał gwałtownie, a ja runęłam na ziemię waląc głową o coś twardego. Zaklęłam pod nosem. Co ja wyprawiam dla tego durnego skarbu?

Lekko się chwiejąc poszłam z powrotem do reszty.

-Gdzie ci się tak spieszyło?- spytał Sparrow, którego spotkałam po drodze.

-Chodź to zobaczysz mój geniusz- odburknęłam i weszliśmy do kajuty. Usiadłam przy stole i wyciągnęłam rękę po pergamin. W drugiej ręce trzymałam lusterko. Kiedy przyłożyłam je do kartki okazało się, że miałam rację. Odbicie pokazywało słowa napisane normalnym alfabetem.

-I co?- zniecierpliwił się Jack wyrywając mi i kartkę i lusterko.

-Proszę sam zobacz.- powiedziałam.

-Super- wymamrotał.- Tylko, że to wszystko jest po francusku.

-Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi?- sapnął Gibbs, który chyba nie nadążał za rozwojem wydarzeń.

-Ten tekst jest napisany normalnym alfabetem, tyle, że litery są jakby lustrzanym odbiciem- wyjaśniłam.- Widziałam to już kiedyś w Anglii...- zamilkłam niepewna, czy nie powiedziałam za dużo. Ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Poza tym, czy ukrywanie swojej tożsamości nadal miało sens?

-Mój ojciec uwielbiał pewnego XV wiecznego malarza i wynalazcę, który zawsze tak opisywał swoje dzieła, żeby nikt nie mógł ich uznać za swoje.

-Leonardo da Vinci- mruknęła Elizabeth.

-Dokładnie.

-Nie chciałbym wam przerywać tej jakże interesującej lekcji historii, ale wydaje mi się, że nadal mamy problem- wtrącił się Will.- Ten tekst jest przecież po francusku.

Wszyscy się zasępili. Wszyscy oprócz mnie.

-Mówiłam wam przecież, że jestem genialna- rzuciłam bardzo skromnie.- Ja znam francuski.

-To na co czekasz?- ryknął Sparrow.- Czytaj!

Wzięłam kartkę do ręki i zaczęłam czytać.

Już po chwili zauważyłam, że jest to strona wyrwana z dziennika pokładowego. Zdziwiło mnie tylko dlaczego ktoś miałby tak szyfrować dziennik pokładowy. Tekst był napisany prostymi słowami, pewnie pirat, który to spisał miał marne zasoby słownictwa. To mi ułatwiło sprawę, bo niezbyt się przykładałam do lekcji, zawsze wolałam wyglądać przez okno i marzyć o przygodach. Gdyby tak jeszcze pismo było wyraźniejsze...

Tego dnia dopłynęliśmy do wybrzeży ameryki północnej. Musieliśmy wyjść na brzeg bo kończyła nam się woda i jedzenie. Szukaliśmy też bezpiecznego miejsca na ukrycie skarbu. Załoga zażądała pozbycia się go. Te szczury lądowe uważają, że jest przeklęty. Od cepa, którego zabiliśmy, aby go zdobyć, nazwali go Skarbem Skrzyni Umrzyka. Zarządziłem kto ma zejść na ląd. Wybrana grupa popłynęła szalupą. Plaża była wąska, piasek zupełnie biały. Busz rozpoczynał się prawie od samego brzegu. Widzieliśmy dużo nieznajomych mi roślin i zwierząt. Przedzieraliśmy się szukając jakiegoś źródła. Załoga zbierała owoce. Długo szliśmy, nie znajdując wody. Trafiliśmy na nią dopiero w okolicy opuszczonej wioski azteckiej. Ruiny świątyń i domów mieszkalnych porastały pnączami. Psubraty się zlękli i chcieli wracać. Byli bardzo przestraszeni, po jakie licho mi taka strachliwa i przesądna załoga? Na szczęście jeszcze mam wśród nich posłuch, więc udało mi się ich opanować. Rozejrzeliśmy się po tym opustoszałym miejscu. Rzeczywiście, to przeklęte miejsce roztaczało parszywą atmosferę. Weszliśmy do świątyni. Na szczęście przodem posłałem kilku ludzi. Okazało się, że dobrze zrobiłem, gdyż miejsca tego chroniły pułapki. Jakoś udało nam się przez nie przedostać, chociaż straciłem kilku ludzi. I tak byli kretynami. Okazało się, że jest to idealne miejsce na ukrycie skarbu. Ostatnia komnata musiała być skarbcem, bo chociaż skarby tam znalezione nie były jakiejś olbrzymiej wartości- raptem parę złotych kielichów- to nadawało się jak żadne inne.

Wróciliśmy i przenieśliśmy skarb ze statku. Postanowiłem, że wrócimy po niego, kiedy zdobędę mniej przesądną załogę...

Pod spodem był jeszcze napisany kurs jaki wtedy obrali, po czym słowa się urywały, by po kilku linijkach przerwy, coś zostało dopisane, ale było jeszcze bardziej niewyraźne, jakby ktoś pisał trzęsącą się ręką.

Niestety już nie dam rady odzyskać skarbu. Umieram. Postanowiłem jednak, że mój skarb możesz wydobyć ty, mój siostrzeńcu i właśnie dlatego zostawiłem tą kartkę w szkatułce. Może kiedyś odkryjesz jej tajemnicę, mimo, że nie grzeszysz rozumem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wpadniesz na nią zanim sprzedasz tę szkatułkę z braku pieniędzy...


	14. Chapter 14

**Kolejne przeszkody**

Odłożyłam kartkę i spojrzałam na pozostałych. Gibbs miał rozmarzoną minę, Sparrowowi świeciły się oczy- jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, natomiast Will był nieco zaniepokojony.

-No to ruszamy po skarb!- zagrzmiał kapitan, ale nie wywarło to tak wielkiego wrażenia, jak zamierzał, bo statek zaczął nagle mocno kołysać. Świeca przewróciła się i zgasła. Do pokoju wpadła AnaMaria krzycząc o sztormie i rozkazując nam natychmiast ruszyć się z miejsca, żeby jej pomóc. Jack wybiegł na mostek kapitański od razu starając się obrać kurs na azteckie miasto. Reszta, oprócz Elizabeth, której Will stanowczo zakazał wychylać się z kajuty, również popędziła na pokład. Pobiegłam za nimi. Ledwo wyjrzałam na zewnątrz, a wielka fala zwaliła mnie z nóg. Włosy zakryły mi twarz, tak, że nic nie widziałam. Odgarnęłam je, ale moja sytuacja nie wiele się poprawiła, bo w ciemnościach i nawałnicy trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec. Spróbowałam wstać i znowu się przewróciłam. Chwiejąc się i przeklinając, jakoś udało mi się unieść do pozycji stojącej i złapać za linę, dzięki czemu mogłam podejść do reszty. Tam usłyszałam polecenia, chociaż ledwo mogłam coś zrozumieć wśród tych grzmotów i chlustania wody. Pokład chyba nigdy nie był czystszy, tak przepłukały go fale. AnaMaria poleciła mi zwinąć żagle, ale Roy nie pozwolił mi tego zrobić i sam się wdrapał na górę. Razem z chłopakami z załogi ciągnęłam jakieś liny, ale nawet nie próbowałam wymyślić po co to robimy. Kolejna fala przelała się po pokładzie. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Kręciło mi się w głowie i w pewnej chwili puściłam linę. Akurat woda chlusnęła prosto na mnie i gdyby nie załoga, dawno tonęłabym w morzu. Roy właśnie zszedł z takielunku i podszedł do mnie. Razem jakoś udało nam się dotrzeć pod pokład. Kiedy tylko otworzyliśmy drzwi, zostawił mnie samą i poszedł pomagać załodze. Ja natomiast skierowałam się do kajuty i położyłam na koi. Resztę burzy spędziłam powstrzymując się od rzygania. Musiałam w końcu zasnąć bo ocknęłam się dopiero, kiedy przez okienko do kajuty wpadły pierwsze promienie słońca.

Wyszłam na pokład. Część załogi odpoczywała po pełnej trudów nocy, ale widocznie nie chciało im się położyć. Podszedł do mnie zadowolony Roy.

-Nic ci nie jest? Jesteś dość blada?- powitał mnie. Nie widziałam się jeszcze w lusterku, ale to musiał być dziwny widok, bladość na mocno opalonej twarzy.

-Wszystko w porządku- mruknęłam.

-Mamy szczęście. Burza nie zniosła nas za bardzo z kursu, natomiast bardzo przyspieszyła statek. Na miejscu powinniśmy znaleźć się za kilka godzin.

Rzeczywiście po jakimś czasie usłyszeliśmy wołanie: Ląd na horyzoncie!

Jack zebrał nas w swojej kajucie.

-Ruszamy po skarb. Na ląd schodzą: Chris, Elizabeth, Will, Roy i oczywiście ja.

Po tym oświadczeniu zaczęliśmy się przygotowywać. Przebrałam się w czyste ciuchy, założyłam też długie spodnie, bo mimo upału wolałam nie wystawiać odsłoniętych nóg na krwiożercze owady w dżungli. Na włosy założyłam chustkę. Do paska przypięłam szablę i długi, zaokrąglony nóż do przedzierania się przez gąszcz.

Elizabeth ubrała się podobnie, nawet wzięła ode mnie ciuchy, gdyż jesteśmy mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu.

Łódką dopłynęliśmy do brzegu. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak kapitan opisał w dzienniku pokładowym, chociaż nie zrobił on tego zbyt dokładnie. Piasek był tak biały, że prawie raził w oczy. Gdyby nie buty, parzyłby nam w stopy. Plaża rzeczywiście była wąska, więc już po kilku metrach od brzegu zagłębiliśmy się w busz. Nóż, który wzięłam bardzo się przydał, bo chociaż szli przede mną Sparrow i Roy, to dżungla nadal była bardzo gęsta. Zewsząd otaczały nas drzewa tak wysokie, że nie widać było ich koron. Niektóre z nich miały wyrośnięte w górę korzenie, które ledwo dało się odróżnić od osobnych drzew. Bogactwo kolorów i zapachów wręcz mnie obezwładniło. Wszędzie słyszałam odgłosy zwierząt, a kiedy rozglądałam się na wszystkie strony, mogłabym przysiąc, że widziałam olbrzymiego węża. Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że wiem sporo o roślinach, ale się myliłam. Nie mogłam rozpoznać większości drzew i kwiatów (wielkich i jaskrawych) jakie tu widziałam.

Po jakiejś godzinie wędrówki miałam ochotę wskoczyć do balii z lodem, a nadal nie widać było celu naszej wędrówki. Już miałam się wściec i siłą zarządzić postój (tzn. usiąść na ziemi przed nimi i się stamtąd nie ruszyć), kiedy puszcza się trochę przerzedziła, a my zobaczyliśmy w oddali zarysy budynków, wystających spod gąszczu lian. Już mieliśmy zacząć krzyczeć z radości, ale coś nas powstrzymało. To samo coś sprawiło, że zamiast zbliżyć się do ruin miasta, to tylko się cofnęliśmy i ukryliśmy w buszu, starając się nie robić hałasu. To co nas powstrzymało, było niczym innym, tylko oddziałem wojska, które musiało rozłożyć się tam dla odpoczynku.


	15. Chapter 15

**Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?**

Przez krzaki dość dobrze widzieliśmy kotłujących się żołnierzy. Najwidoczniej przypłynęli statkiem i teraz zbierali żywność. Być może skończyła im się woda, więc musieli zagłębić się bardziej w busz, żeby odnaleźć jakieś źródło wody zdatnej do picia. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na Sparrowa. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

-I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić ĆwirĆwirku?- brutalnie przywróciłam go do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy się podzielić i obejść wojsko z dwóch stron, być może wpadniemy na pomysł jak się przez nich przedrzeć niezauważeni i dostać się do świątyni.

-Sparrow, ty myślisz?- zakpiłam.

-Pewnie, skarbie. Nie wiedziałaś?

-A nie lepiej będzie po prostu poczekać, aż odejdą?- zauważyła Elizabeth.

-Oni mogą tu stacjonować przez kilka miesięcy. Nie widziałem żadnego innego statku, zacumowanego w pobliżu wybrzeża, więc muszą mieć koszary gdzieś tu niedaleko. Poza tym nie zaszkodzi ruszyć na zwiady- perorował kapitan.

-No, chyba, że nas przyłapią. Jakoś nie widzi mi się zostać powieszoną na rynku w jakimś miasteczku, ku uciesze chłopów.- mruknęłam.

-Nikt nie zmusza cię, żebyś z nami szła- odparował Jack.

-Och, dobra.- wkurzyłam się.- Przecież beze mnie sobie nie poradzicie!

Pozostali zignorowali nasza kłótnię.

-Więc może zabierzemy się do roboty?- zauważył przytomnie Will.

-Oczywiście, panie Turner. Ty, twoja urocza małżonka (na te słowa Elizabeth posłała mu pełne wyższości spojrzenie) i ja okrążamy ich z lewej strony, a Roy i Chris z prawej.

Po tych słowach wszyscy zamilkli, aby po chwili rozejść się w przeciwnych kierunkach. To zadanie nie było dla mnie zbyt trudne. Dzięki latom treningu cichego chodzenia w ciężkiej sukni, bezszelestne poruszanie się w zaroślach nie sprawiało mi trudności, szczególnie, że byłam odpowiednio ubrana. Co innego Roy. On jest kowalem i po jego zawodzie raczej nie oczekuje się delikatnych ruchów, czy gracji. Naprawdę się dziwię, że od razu nas nie odkryto. Tymczasem zbliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej do świątyni, którą rozpoznaliśmy w największym i najmniej zniszczonym budynku. Przypominała trochę świątynie z Mezopotamii, przynajmniej pod gąszczem lian. Nie byłam zresztą ekspertką, a tamtejsze piramidy widziałam jedynie na obrazku. Co jakiś czas wyglądaliśmy z gęstwiny (a przynajmniej ja to robiłam, bo byłam cichsza), żeby zorientować się w sytuacji.

Ku mojemu przerażeniu, za którymś kolejnym razem zobaczyłam, jak na środek polany, na której rozłożyło się wojsko, pojawili się Will, Elizabeth i Sparrow, prowadzeni przez żołnierzy. Mężczyźni celowali w nich z karabinów. Szybko cofnęłam głowę z powrotem do dżungli, żeby przynajmniej nas nie złapali. Właśnie miałam zacząć zastanawiać się, jak ich uratować, albo czy powinnam w ogóle ich ratować (keep to the code!), kiedy na szyi poczułam zimną stal szabli.

-Wstawaj- usłyszałam ostry głos za sobą. Ostrożnie uniosłam się z ziemi, z całej siły starając się nie nabić na broń, która cały czas dotykała mojej szyi. Zerknęłam w stronę Roya, ale okazało się, że jego też zaskoczyli, gdyż stał bezbronny między dwojgiem mężczyzn mierzących do niego z pistoletów.

-Nawet nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, dziewczyno- warknął ten za mną, jakby widział przez czaszkę, gdzie skierowałam spojrzenie.

Musiało być ich tu więcej, bo jakiś inny podszedł do mnie i zabrał mi broń. Przeszukał mnie aż nazbyt dokładnie.

-Zabieraj łapy, zboczeńcu.- krzyknęłam, ale on tylko zarechotał.

-Dajesz się piratom, to czemu i nie nam, co?

Teraz to dopiero zaczęłam się bać. Nie dość, że zechcą mnie powiesić, to jeszcze przedtem stanę się uciechą dla zboczonego wojska.

-Szkoda byłoby cię powiesić i przedtem nie skorzystać z twojej urody- rzucił jeden z facetów pilnujących Roya. Te słowa widocznie go wzburzyły i chciał się chyba na niego rzucić, ale mimo, że był większy, tamten powalił go na ziemię waląc z pięści w brzuch. Roy zamarł przy ziemi, kurczowo trzymając się za przeponę.

-Zostawcie go!- krzyknęłam. Pożałowałam tego niemal od razu, rozległ się śmiech.

-Widzę, że bronisz swego kochanka...

Już miałam odpowiedzieć, ale pomyślałam, że lepiej się nie odzywać. Mężczyźni zobaczyli, że nie dam się więcej sprowokować, więc pociągnęli mnie i Roya w kierunku obozu. Pociągnęli jest dosłownym określeniem. Bo co prawda Roy musiał iść o własnych siłach wręcz dźgany w plecy szablą, o tyle w moim przypadku, nie wydało im się to konieczne. Stwierdzili za pewne, że jako kobieta nie dam im raczej rady (zresztą muszę im przyznać rację), więc będą mogli w drodze posmakować trochę rozkoszy, bo pewnie myśleli, że jak zobaczy mnie ich przywódca, to pewnie już mnie nie zobaczą. Podczas gdy rozpaczliwie próbowałam się im wyrwać(tak, że musieli mnie praktycznie wlec) starałam się wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób na ratunek. Wpadło mi nawet do głowy, że mogłabym wyjawić moją prawdziwą tożsamość, a wtedy nie ważyliby się mnie tknąć w obawie przed gniewem mego ojca, ale szybko porzuciłam ten pomysł. Nigdy by mi nie uwierzyli, a nie miałam przy sobie żadnych dowodów. Wśród nich nikt nie mógł mnie rozpoznać, a w ubranej po piracku, opalonej dziewczynie, klnącej jak szewc, nikt nie spodziewa się szlachcianki. No i jak miałabym wytłumaczyć, skąd wzięłam się wśród piratów? Oczywiście mogłam powiedzieć, że mnie porwali, ale to byłaby zdrada... Sparrow pewnie zacząłby mnie straszyć po śmierci. A już za życia jest wystarczająco wkurzający.

W tej właśnie chwili dotarliśmy na plac, gdzie stali żołnierze i ich jeńcy. Jeden z nich, najwyraźniej dowodzący, roześmiał się na nasz widok.

-Więc to ma być ta niebezpieczna banda szaleńców, która ruszy wam na odsiecz?

Spojrzałam na Sparrowa z politowaniem.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie, złotko. To był pomysł Willa.

-Po prostu cudownie- mruknęłam. W tym czasie człowiek, którego brałam za dowódcę, krzyknął:

-Przyprowadzić tutaj generała, on zdecyduje co z nimi zrobić.

No to koniec!- pomyślałam.

Pewnie się zorientowaliście, że to aluzja do jego nazwiska, ale dla tych, którzy nie znają angielskiego: sparrow znaczy wróbel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jaki ten świat mały**

Mężczyźni puścili mnie i upadłam na ziemię. Usiadłam i złapałam się za kolano, które strasznie piekło. Po chwili zobaczyłam z daleka idącego w naszą stronę człowieka. Był młody i dość przystojny. Wysoki i postawny, blond włosy opadały mu na czoło. Z daleka nie widziałam koloru oczu, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że są niebieskie. I co najgorsze, już je kiedyś widziałam. Rozpoznałam go od razu, chociaż spotkaliśmy się tylko raz i to krótko. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że mnie nie rozpozna. Jeszcze dziesięć minut temu uznałabym to za wybawienie, ale teraz zmieniłam zdanie.

Stanął nad nami i uważnie się przyjrzał.

-Generale Richards? To ci piraci, których złapaliśmy. Pomyśleliśmy, że powinien pan zdecydować co z nimi- powitał go jeden z żołnierzy, mówiąc to wszystko naraz.

Pochyliłam głowę, żeby nie mógł przyjrzeć się mojej twarzy. Co Marc tutaj robi? Wiedziałam, że jest w wojsku, ale myślałam, że pomaga bratu mnie odnaleźć. W końcu miałam być żoną Toma. Ale chyba nie szuka mnie w dżungli?

Kotłowało mi się w głowie, zapomniałam nawet w jakiej sytuacji się znalazłam. Bo gdybym wyobraziła sobie stryczek, małżeństwo nie byłoby już takie straszne. Teraz obchodziło mnie tylko, żeby nie dać się rozpoznać.

-A, czy to nie jasne?- spytał szyderczo generał.- Na stryczek z nimi.

-Na pewno nie da się pan przekonać?- spytał niewinnie Sparrow.- Może łapówka?

Tamten nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał na niego drwiąco.

-Panie generale...- usłyszeliśmy głos człowieka, który właśnie do nas podszedł. Wyraźnie świeciły mu się oczy.

-Czego chcesz, Whit? Nie miałeś przypadkiem czegoś zrobić?- odezwał się mężczyzna, którego wcześniej wzięłam za dowódcę.

-Panie generale, oni znają drogę do skarbu! Na pewno gdzieś tu go ukryli, bo w jakim innym celu mieliby zagłębiać się w puszczę? A złoto z pewnością by się nam przydało. Niech pan pomyśli o nowych armatach...

Generał spojrzał na niego niepewnie, po czym przyznał mu rację.

-Więc ruszamy. Pokażecie nam drogę do skarbu- orzekł.

-Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nas potem wypuścicie- odezwał się Will.

-Jeszcze czego. Wstawać!

Żołnierze zmusili nas do wstania, a dowódca kazał prowadzić. Ale zanim nam na to pozwolił, ostrzegł byśmy nie próbowali żadnych głupot. Mówiąc to spoglądał na nas uważnie. Jak to tylko możliwe starałam się nie rzucać w oczy, ale nie mogłam stać zakrywając twarz rękami. Zatrzymał na mnie swój wzrok, rozszerzyły mu się źrenice i...

-O mój Boże!- wykrzyknął i podszedł do mnie. Chciałam się cofnąć, ale zdążył już mnie chwycić. Podniósł moją twarz, tak, żeby mógł mi się przyjrzeć.

-Boże, Christine! Jak się tu znalazłaś?

Spróbowałam się odsunąć, ale on nie zamierzał mnie wypuścić. Zaczął trajkotać:

-Szukaliśmy cię tyle czasu i gdyby nie to, że musiałem wracać do służby...

-Panie generale, khm... Skarb.- chrząknął jeden z żołnierzy. Zaczepiony prychnął.

-Nie ucieknie nam. Najpierw chciałbym, aby Christine poczekała w naszym obozie, nie chcę by coś jej się stało. Wszyscy piraci pójdą ze mną i żołnierzami.

-O nie!- zaoponowałam momentalnie. Nie zostawisz mnie samej z twoimi podwładnymi, to zboczeńcy!

Spojrzał na mnie i chyba przyznał mi rację bo zgodził się mnie zabrać. Ruszyliśmy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aztecka świątynia**

Praktycznie wyszliśmy z kręgu ruin zanim dotarliśmy do budynku świątyni. Była mniej zniszczona, ale za to bardziej zarośnięta. Powoli zbliżyliśmy się do wrót jakby miały same się przed nami otworzyć. Żołnierze, których zabrał Marc, wpatrywali się w nie trochę z przestrachem, widocznie byli przesądni i bali się pogańskich, azteckich bogów.

Ale wbrew ich oczekiwaniom kamienne drzwi pozostały nieruchome. Dowódca kazał jednemu z podwładnych je otworzyć, co nie przyszło mu z łatwością, ponieważ gąszcz tak je pokrył, że trzeba było wyciąć mnóstwo lian, które oplatały wejście. Po jakimś czasie dostaliśmy się do wewnątrz. Mężczyźni nieśli pochodnie, ale okazały się niepotrzebne, bo było tam dość jasno. Światło padało z dość trudnych do zidentyfikowania otworów w suficie i w półmroku, jakie dawało zobaczyłam dość dużą salę. Pośrodku stał kamienny ołtarz, trochę odłupany i straszliwie zakurzony. Ściany od podłogi do sufitu pokryte były pismem Azteków.(link do pisma Azteków) "http/samblack.w.interia.pl/pismoaztekow.jpg"

Za zrujnowanym ołtarzem zauważyłam wnękę i kolejne drzwi. Poszliśmy tam. Kiedy się zbliżaliśmy doznałam strasznie nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Jakbym już kiedyś tu była (chociaż to niemożliwe) i miałam wrażenie, że dalsza wędrówka będzie jak z koszmaru. Nie dałam tego po sobie poznać chociaż zaczynałam panikować. Prawdę mówiąc czułam się gorzej niż kiedy obudziłam się na statku widmo.

-Ty je otwórz- zarządził Marc wskazując na Sparrowa. Pewnie spodziewał się pułapki.

Jack podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie je popchnął. Mimo wieku dały się łatwo otworzyć i ukazały kolejne pomieszczenie, nieco mniejsze od pierwszej sali.

-Wchodźcie powoli i patrzcie gdzie stajecie- upomniał dowódca, po czym przekroczyliśmy próg. Nic się nie stało. Zobaczyliśmy, że pomieszczenie kończy się krótkim korytarzem, na który można było wejść po dwóch małych schodkach. Za nim widać było kolejną salę.

-Ty pierwszy- powtórzył do Sparrowa Marc.

Kapitan Czarnej Perły najwyraźniej nie palił się, żeby tam wejść, ale nie miał wyboru, bo tamten mierzył w niego szablą. Zaczął zbliżać się powoli i właśnie zamierzał wejść na pierwszy schodek, kiedy coś przykuło moją uwagę. Dokładniej był to dziwnie ułożony szkielet, leżący przy końcu korytarzyka. Kości były skurczone i pociemniałe.

-Stój!- wrzasnęłam okropnie. Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli.

-Co się stało?- zapytał z troską dowódca, który pewnie pomyślał, że coś mi jest.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko podniosłam z ziemi jakiś kamień, który odpadł ze ściany i rzuciłam go do korytarzyka. Wszyscy cofnęli się w tym i zasłonili twarze rękami, kiedy powiało gorącem, a całe przejście zapełniło się ogniem. Trwał on jakieś kilkanaście sekund, po czym skurczył się i znikł całkowicie w szczelinach podłogi i ścian.

-No to jak przejdziemy?- spytał jeden z żołnierzy.

-Musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób.- odparł Marc, po czym spojrzał na Sparrowa, Willa, Elizabeth i Roya.- Ukryliście tutaj ten skarb więc powinniście wiedzieć jak do niego dojść.

Widocznie uszło jego uwadze to, że przed chwilą Sparrow prawie zginął, więc nie mógł wiedzieć co się stanie. Spróbowałam wymyślić coś na poczekaniu, ale panika nie pozwalała mi się skupić. Jeszcze chwile i zacznę wrzeszczeć!

Ale nie tylko ja wytężałam szare komórki. Sparrow rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a kiedy zatrzymał wzrok na dłużej na jednym miejscu inni też tam spojrzeli.

Z lewej strony, w kolejnej wnęce, znajdował się półtorametrowy model układu słonecznego. Na pręcie nadziana była złota kula mająca przedstawiać słońce, a naokoło niej, na obręczach umieszczone było pięć planet. Każda miała inną wielkość i kolor.

Pirat podszedł do machiny i popchnął jedną z obręczy. Poruszyła się z cichym skrzypieniem.

-Trzeba go ustawić w odpowiedni sposób- powiedział, oglądając dokładnie urządzenie. Jego podstawa również pokryta była azteckim pismem, ale to nic nam nie dawało, bo nie znaliśmy ich języka.

-Może wystarczy ułożyć planety w jednej linii?- zasugerowała Elizabeth. Sparrow postanowił wykorzystać ten pomysł i razem z Willem przestawili, z niemałym trudem, obręcze, tak, że planety tworzyły jedną linię. Ale kiedy przesuwali ostatnią z nich okazało się, że pręty można również przesuwać w górę i w dół.

-Najpierw sprawdźmy, czy to działa tak jak jest teraz, później będziemy kombinować z kątami- zdecydował Marc. Biorąc ze mnie przykład rzucił w korytarz kamieniem. Ponownie buchnęły płomienie. Westchnęłam w duchu z rezygnacją, bo mogli próbować jeszcze z tysiąc lat, było nieskończenie wiele możliwości ustawienia planet. Will próbował unieść najbardziej zewnętrzną planetę do góry i kiedy to zrobił coś chrupnęło, tak jakby wskoczyło na odpowiednie miejsce. To samo stało się z pozostałymi po niewielkich manipulacjach przy ich ułożeniu.

Jak zwykle dowódca wskazał na Sparrowa, żeby szedł pierwszy. Ten wziął kamień i rzucił go w przejście. Ten potoczył się kawałek, ale nic się nie stało.

-Idź- Marc popędził pirata szablą. Jack ostrożnie wszedł na kamienną posadzkę, ale płomienie się nie pojawiły. Wszyscy ruszyliśmy za nim i po kilku sekundach okropnej paniki, znaleźliśmy się po drugiej stronie. Sala ponownie się rozszerzała, przy czym tylko przez pierwsze kilka metrów była taka jak wcześniej, tzn. kamienne ściany i podłoga pokryte pismem. Dalej na ziemi, jak i po bokach, a nawet na suficie, zamiast gładkiej ściany, zauważyliśmy pełno okrągłych, czarnych otworów.

I tu przydała nam się sztuczka z kamieniem, który ukazał nam beznadziejność naszej sytuacji. Kiedy dotknął jeden z dołków na podłodze, ze ścian w tym miejscu i sufitu posypał się rój strzał. Żeby przejść na drugą stronę musielibyśmy tam przefrunąć.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nareszcie skarb!**

Żeby przejść na drugą stronę musielibyśmy tam przefrunąć.

Po dojściu do tego wniosku atmosfera wcale się nie polepszyła. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co zrobić, ale nikt nie miał żadnego pomysłu poza tym, żeby piraci stali się tarczami i dzięki temu żołnierzom udałoby się przejść. Tu, w głębi świątyni było o wiele mroczniej i bardziej duszno, co tylko wywołało u mnie klaustrofobię. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że już nigdy stąd nie wyjdę i że wszyscy tu umrzemy. Panika spowodowała, że nie mogłam oddychać i zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Wyminęłam jakiegoś mężczyznę i oparłam się o ścianę próbując złapać oddech i nie zemdleć. Kiedy wsparłam się o coś stabilnego poczułam się o niebo lepiej. Do czasu. Po chwili coś kliknęło i poczułam jakbym coś wcisnęła w głąb ściany. Moment później obok mnie otworzyło się przejście. To wywołało niemałe poruszenie, wszyscy rzucili się, żeby tam zajrzeć. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe, bo panowały tam egipskie ciemności. Na szczęście Marc nie zostawił nigdzie pochodni, więc teraz, po zapaleniu ich mógł rozeznać się terenie. Korytarz był ciasny i wilgotny, zmieściłyby się w nim najwyżej dwie osoby obok siebie. Wyglądało na to, że biegł nieco w dół, a w oddali skręcał w lewo. Rzuciliśmy kamień, ale jak podejrzewałam, nic się nie stało. Musiało to być tajne przejście prowadzące prosto do komnaty ze skarbem, albo przynajmniej omijające pułapkę. Znaleźć je mogli tylko wtajemniczeni kapłani. I ktoś kto miał bardzo dużo szczęścia...

Sparrow jak zwykle musiał iść z przodu, za nim reszta „piratów", potem ja z Marciem i żołnierze. Brat mojego niedoszłego męża musiał zauważyć w jakim jestem nastroju bo złapał mnie za rękę. Gdyby nie to, że tak bardzo byłam przerażona, od razu bym mu się wyrwała.

Tunel był ciasny i kręty, ale na szczęście się nie rozgałęział. Po kilkunastu minutach przestał opadać i zaczął się ponownie wznosić, po czym skończył się tak nagle, że o mało nie wypadlibyśmy na posadzkę jakiejś komnaty.

Jej ściany były... kamienne, co za niespodzianka! Tym razem nie widać było oznak że jest tu jakakolwiek pułapka, ale woleliśmy nie ryzykować. Nieśmiertelny kamień poszedł w ruch. Nic się nie stało. Zaczęliśmy iść w stronę wejścia do następnej sali. Byłam już gdzieś w połowie drogi, kiedy usłyszałam charakterystyczne chrupnięcie. Będzie mi się ono śnić po nocach, oczywiście jeśli dożyję. Po obu stronach komnaty, na przejściach, z sufitu zaczął opadać kamienny blok. Musiał mieć z kilka ton, nigdy nie udałoby się go nam podnieść. Rzuciliśmy się do przodu i zaczęliśmy przechodzić pod klocem. Na szczęście obniżał się powoli, ale to i tak nie pomogło, bo było nas bardzo dużo. Tym razem to, że Sparrow szedł pierwszy okazało się błogosławieństwem. Kiedy dotarłam do wyjścia, blok skalny był już pół metra nad ziemię. Przeturlałam się na drugą stronę, Marc za mną. Potem z ledwością przedostał się jeden żołnierz, ale w tamtej sali zostało jeszcze kilku. Zanim kamień uderzył o posadzkę usłyszeliśmy ich rozpaczliwy krzyk. Ale nic już nie mogliśmy poradzić.

Znaleźliśmy się w małym pokoju, bez żadnych drzwi. Na środku podłogi narysowany był symbol słońca, na który padały promienie z równie okrągłego otworu w suficie. W przeciwległej ścianie było jedno jedyne wgłębienie wielkości pięści.

-No i co teraz?- spytałam, bo sytuacja po raz kolejny wydała mi się beznadziejna. Przebywanie w tym miejscu jakoś dziwnie działało na moja inteligencję. Wydawało mi się, że całkiem ogłupiałam.

-To musi być jakaś pułapka. Trzeba coś zrobić, a wtedy otworzy się przejście do komnaty ze skarbem- powiedziała Elizabeth.

-Albo z pułapką- dodał Sparrow.

-To wy tu ukryliście skarb, wiecie co trzeba robić- zdenerwował się Marc, który wściekał się z powodu straty ludzi.

Zamilkł i siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Rozglądałam się dookoła w nadziei, że wpadnę na jakiś pomysł, albo otworzę to przejście przypadkiem. Chyba jednak nie mogłam drugi raz liczyć na takie szczęście. Elizabeth chodziła naokoło komnaty i przyglądała się pismu na ścianach. Po chwili prychnęła.

-Przecież tu wszystko jest napisane- wskazała na obrazki.

-Nie wiedziałem, że znasz azteckie pismo- zdziwił się Will.

-Nie znam- spojrzała na niego drwiąco.- Ale potrafię się domyślić co oznaczają obrazki.

Rysunki przedstawiały ludzi znoszących dary do wielkiego skarbca. Po kolei ukazywały cała trasę od wejścia do świątyni, aż do komnaty ze skarbcem. Według tego co zobaczyliśmy, mieliśmy wszyscy stanąć na kręgu w środku pokoju, a wrota się otworzą. Chyba nawet zaczęłam rozumieć o co w tym chodziło. To nasz ciężar miał uruchomić mechanizm. Nie byłam tylko pewna, czy będzie wystarczający. Na obrazkach ludzi było więcej i mieli ze sobą kosze pełne darów.

-Możemy spróbować- powiedział Roy i stanął na środku kręgu. To samo zrobiliśmy wszyscy, ale nic się nie stało. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie nieswojo. Roy nagle wyszedł z kręgu i podszedł do ścian, pod którymi leżały kamienie, które odpadły ze ścian. Kiedy podniósł jeden z nich i położył na kręgu zrozumieliśmy co zamierza i poszliśmy w jego ślady, a przynajmniej mężczyźni poszli, bo nam nie pozwolili dźwigać.

Kiedy ponownie stanęliśmy na kamiennym kole w ścianie naprzeciw nas pojawiło się wejście.

-Lepiej szybko tam chodźmy, nie wiadomo jak długo to pozostanie otwarte- zauważył rozsądnie Marc. Weszliśmy do następnej sali i naszym oczom ukazało się złoto. Mnóstwo złota...


	19. Chapter 19

**Przejmuję dowództwo!**

W pierwszym momencie lekko mnie zamurowało. Dopiero w świetle pochodni blask monet i naczyń uświadomił mi, że to prawdziwy skarb. Niektórzy tak jak ja, tylko się w niego wpatrywali, ale Sparrow i jacyś żołnierze zaczęli w tym grzebać i brać wszystko do ręki. Po chwili Marc doprowadził ich do porządku.

-To złoto należy teraz do armii! Jak złapie któregokolwiek z wypchanymi kieszeniami, każę go powiesić razem z piratami.

-Myślałem, że po wspólnych przejściach w drodze do skarbu zapomnimy o dawnych nieporozumieniach- rzucił niewinnie Jack.

Nie dostał na to odpowiedzi, za to zaczął się zastanawiać jak mamy się stamtąd wydostać i czy uda nam się przenieść cały skarb tą samą drogą, którą przyszliśmy. Wydawało mi się, że to bez sensu, że powinno być inne prostsze rozwiązanie, tak jak przy tym tunelu ze strzałami... Komnata ze skarbem, nie była zbyt okazała. Sufit nie miał żadnych otworów, ani okien, tak, że tylko światło z pochodni oświetlało złoto. Nie widziałam dokładnie całego pomieszczenia, ale byłam pewna, że gdzieś jest tajemne przejście. Wkrótce również i inni zaczęli go szukać. Pomyślałam, że sami dadzą sobie radę i przyjrzałam się uważniej skarbom. Gdyby nie to, że towarzyszyło nam wojsko bardzo ucieszyłabym się z takiej zdobyczy. Wsunęłam jedną monetę do kieszeni, chyba nie obrażą się, że zabrałam małą pamiątkę?

-Tutaj, chodźcie!- ktoś krzyknął.

Z prawej strony komnaty, na ścianie znaleźli kilka obrazków, które dało się wcisnąć w ścianę. Kiedy mężczyźni to zrobili otworzyło się przejście. Za nim ukazała się puszcza. Świeże powietrze prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Nie patrząc na to co robią inni rzuciłam się do wyjścia. Nie zauważyłam kiedy znalazłam się w dżungli.

-Chris zaczekaj!- usłyszałam za sobą głos, a kiedy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam, że to Roy. Musiał pobiec za mną, a żołnierze byli tak przejęci skarbem, że nie zdążyli zareagować. Spojrzałam w gąszcz za nim, ale nikt więcej nie nadbiegał. Usłyszałam za to wrzaski, coś o schwytaniu nas, a przynajmniej Roya, który niby mnie porwał.

Popatrzyłam na niego niepewnie. Jeśli teraz pobiegniemy, może uda nam się uciec. Ale co z resztą? Mamy ich zostawić? Co prawda o Willa i Elizabeth nie martwiłam się tak bardzo, w jakimkolwiek porcie okaże się kim są, gdyż ojciec Elizabeth na pewno jej szuka... Sparrow jednak zawiśnie.

-Idziemy- powiedział Roy i pociągnął mnie za rękę. Przestałam się wahać i pobiegłam z nim głębiej w puszczę. Później coś się wymyśli. Żeby tylko Czarna Perła jeszcze tam była...

Dość długo krążyliśmy po dżungli. Szybko zgubiliśmy żołnierzy, ale wcale nie byłam pewna czy to dobrze. Mogliśmy przecież zagłębiać się coraz bardziej w las, a oddalać od brzegu. Moje obawy nie sprawdziły się, bo w końcu trafiliśmy na plażę, i to całkiem niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie zacumowała Czarna Perła. Było już tak późno, że słońce zaczęło zachodzić, a całe niebo zrobiło się różowo fioletowe. Spojrzałam w morze i ku swojej uldze zobaczyłam tam statek. Odszukaliśmy łódkę, którą zostawiliśmy na plaży i popłynęliśmy na Czarną Perłę.

-Gdzie Jack?- takimi słowami powitał nas Gibbs. Za nim stała AnaMaria i przyglądała się nam z niepokojem.- Gdzie Elizabeth i Will?

-Zostali złapani- wysapałam, przechodząc przez burtę na pokład. Za mną wszedł Roy.

-Co robimy?- spytał karzeł.

-Trzymamy się kodeksu- prawie ryknął Gibbs, ale zanim wszyscy się na to zgodzili, krzyknęłam:

-Nie ma Jacka, więc przejmuję dowództwo! Kurs na Domikę!

Spojrzeli na mnie lekko zdziwieni. Byłam wykończona, ręce miałam podrapane przez gąszcz, nie miałam przy sobie broni, a jeszcze ośmieliłam się im rozkazywać. Spojrzałam na nich spode łba.

-Na co czekacie szczury lądowe?- wydarłam się. – Teraz ja tu rządzę, macie coś przeciw?

Gibbs wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do reszty załogi.

-No jazda, słuchać się pani kapitan!

Wszyscy posłusznie rzucili się do roboty.

-Co zamierzasz?- spytał jeszcze Gibbs.

-Uratować Jacka, a co myślałeś?- warknęłam.

-To przeciw kodeksowi- zaczął mężczyzna, ale mu przerwałam.

-Nie każę wam mi pomagać. Wystarczy, że wysadzicie mnie na Domice.

Odwróciłam się od niego i poszłam do swojej kajuty, gdzie padłam na koję i zasnęłam.

Marc nie stracił głowy i przede wszystkim kazał pilnować piratów. Odkąd mnie rozpoznał nie sądził, że ucieknę. Chyba wolał myśleć, że cieszę się z tego, że uwolnił mnie z rąk piratów.

Skarb został przeniesiony na statek, a piraci zaprowadzeni do ładowni. Zajęło to dobre pół dnia, więc skończyli już w nocy. Marc mimo całego zaufania jakim mnie darzył nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu, ale bardziej dlatego, że bał się, że zgubię się w puszczy a nie, że zamierzam czmychnąć. Zresztą nie mogłam zostawić reszty.

W morze wypłynęliśmy dopiero rano, z przypływem. Noc spędziłam w kajucie, którą dał mi Marc. Przed zaśnięciem zastanawiałam się co zrobi reszta piratów z Czarnej Perły. Pewnie posłuchają się kodeksu i odpłyną. W końcu bardzo długo nie wracamy.

Podczas rejsu do Domiki często rozmawiałam z Marciem. Próbowałam go przekonać, że Elizabeth i Will nie są piratami, ale nie przynosiło to żadnego skutku. Zresztą nie martwiłam się o nich tak bardzo. W porcie i tak okaże się, że Elizabeth to szlachcianka więc pewnie ich wypuszczą. Ale co z Jackiem i Royem?


	20. Chapter 20

**Podróż na Domikę**

Nie spałam dobrze. Ciągle przewracałam się z boku na bok, aż w końcu nie wytrzymałam i wstałam. Poszłam na pokład, żeby się przewietrzyć. Kiedy wchodziłam po schodkach ogarnął mnie dziwny niepokój. Pokład był pusty. Kiedy spojrzałam na mostek kapitański, z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że nikt nie pilnuje steru. Powietrze zasnuła mgła i po chwili usłyszałam wesołą piracką piosenkę. Dochodziła z morza. Wyjrzałam przez burtę i zobaczyłam statek. Ten sam, który widziałam wcześniej. Przerażona cofnęłam się bardziej na pokład, a on tak jak wtedy powoli przeniknął przez Czarną Perłę. Nie popłynął jednak dalej, tylko zatrzymał się złączony z Perłą. Z jego pokładu zeskoczył pirat, w którym po chwili rozpoznałam Daveya Jonesa.

-Witam ponownie- powiedział.- Znalazłaś skarb.

Nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

-Tak- powiedziałam po prostu.

-Gdzie on jest? Nie dostaniecie Rzemyka, dopóki nie dostanę skarbu.

-Nie mam go- zająknęłam się- Zabrało go wojsko...

Potem nagle przypomniałam sobie o monecie, którą schowałam do kieszeni. Wyjęłam ją.

-Mam tylko to- rzuciłam mu monetę. Chwycił ją zgrabnie, po czym... powoli zniknął, tak samo jak jego statek. Cicha muzyka rozwiała się, a coś uderzyło o deski pokładu. Podeszłam bliżej i zobaczyłam nieprzytomnego człowieka. Billa Rzemyka.

Uklękłam przy nim i sprawdziłam czy oddycha. Kiedy okazało się, że żyje i nie jest duchem, ani upiorem, pobiegłam pod pokład i zbudziłam połowę załogi. Jaka szkoda, że nie było z nami Willa... Okazało się, że AnaMaria musiała zejść na chwilę pod pokład, co mnie rozwścieczyło, ale z uwagi na Billa nie wydarłam się na nią. Piraci przenieśli go pod pokład i ułożyli na koi. Gibbs uparł się, że będzie czuwał przy nim do rana. Nie widziałam sensu, żeby mu towarzyszyć, poszłam więc spać. Gdy się obudziłam, okazało się, że słońce jest już wysoko. W pierwszym momencie przestraszyłam się, że już po Sparrowie, bo piratów wieszano zwykle wcześnie rano, ale potem przypomniało mi się, że Perła jest najszybszym statkiem, a oni mieli dodatkowo ładownię wypchaną skarbami, co ich spowolniało. Na Domikę dotrzemy więc pierwsi. A co potem? Prawdę mówiąc nie myślałam jeszcze nad sposobem uwolnienia Sparrowa. W sumie mogłabym... Nie, jak w ogóle mogłam o tym pomyśleć? Co prawda byłam teraz kapitanem, miałam władzę na statku... Ale nie mogłam go tak zostawić. Chociaż mnie wkurzał... był impertynencki... i po prostu wredny... W dodatku jedyny sposób na ratunek jaki mi przychodził do głowy nie wydawał mi się zbyt pociągający.

Wstałam z łóżka i postanowiłam sprawdzić co dzieje się z Rzemykiem. Nie zastałam nikogo w kajucie, w której wczoraj go położyliśmy i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że to co stało się w nocy to tylko sen. Ale potem poszłam do stołówki i już za drzwiami usłyszałam śmiech.

-I wiesz Bill, co ta mała zrobiła?- rechotał Gibbs.- Ogłosiła się kapitanem Perły!

Zawrzało coś we mnie.

-Cicho- warknęła AnaMaria.- Teraz ona tu rządzi i wydaje mi się, że będzie lepszym kapitanem niż ty Gibbs. Ma podobnego bzika jak Jack.

-Przecież nic nie mówię- burknął mężczyzna. –Tylko coś mi się widzi, że szybko ją stracimy, jeśli trafi na stryczek razem z Jackiem.

Nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać i otworzyłam drzwi. Wszyscy podskoczyli.

-Dajcie coś do żarcia- rzuciłam.- Jak się czujesz Bill?

-Bywało lepiej. Więc Jack znowu jest w tarapatach?

Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, a oni usilnie starali się ze mnie wyciągnąć co zamierzam. Niczego się nie dowiedzieli, bo ja sama nie mam jeszcze pojęcia co robić.

W ładowni znalazłam jakąś szablę i wyszłam na pokład, żeby poćwiczyć z Royem. Bill również wyszedł, żeby popatrzyć. Broń nie była doskonała. Lekko zardzewiała i ciężka, nie to co moja piękna szabla. Ale straciłam ją w dżungli i pewnie nigdy już jej nie zobaczę. Choć może Roy zrobi mi nową, jeśli będzie miał okazję. Tak spędziliśmy cały dzień. Do Domiki dopłynęliśmy dopiero następnego dnia rano.

Na pokładzie zebrałam całą załogę.

-Schodzę na ląd. Zamierzam uratować Sparrowa, ale nie chcę was narażać. Jeśli chcecie możecie odpłynąć. Jak mi się uda, to razem ze Sparrowem spotkamy się z wami na Tortudze. Jeśli nie przypłyniemy tam w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni, róbcie co chcecie, jasne?

Spojrzałam na nich groźnie, mając nadzieję, że będą chcieli naszego powrotu i nie odpłyną w siną dal od razu.

-Oczywiście Chris- zapewnił Rzemyk.

Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam schodzić do łódki. Już miałam odpływać, kiedy zobaczyłam, że schodzi za mną Roy.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?- spytałam go, kiedy odpychał się wiosłem od burty Perły.

-Idę z tobą. Sama sobie nie poradzisz.

Gdyby powiedział to Sparrow wywaliłabym go za burtę. Niestety nie było go tu, a na Royu nie zamierzałam się wyżywać.


	21. Chapter 21

Dopłynęliśmy do brzegu i od razu skierowaliśmy się do portu. Tam zawsze można było liczyć na najświeższe plotki. Okazało się, że statek już przypłynął, a pirat miał zostać powieszony po południu. Teraz przebywał w więzieniu. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że do mojego ojca przybył gubernator Port Royal, który szukał córki i dziwnym trafem odnalazła się ona wraz z mężem na statku, którym wieziono pirata.

Słuchając tego wszystkiego próbowałam obmyślić jakiś plan. Równocześnie musiałam uważać, żeby nie trafić w jakieś znajome miejsce, gdzie ktoś mógłby nas rozpoznać. Przechodziliśmy obok kuźni Roya, ale okazało się, że już ktoś ją przejął.

Przyszło mi do głowy, że moglibyśmy uwolnić Sparrowa z więzienia, ale szybko z tego zrezygnowaliśmy, bo w pobliżu więzienia patrolowało chyba z pół oddziału wojska. Sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna. Przecież podczas egzekucji będzie jeszcze więcej wojska. Nie będą chcieli dać mu możliwości ucieczki. Mimo wszystko poszłam na plac, na którym ustawiona była szubienica. Zwykle ustawiano ją w dniu egzekucji, ale w ostatnich latach piractwo tak się rozwinęło, że nie warto było jej rozmontowywać. Plac był wybrukowany kostką i otoczony z wszystkich stron domami. Ulice odchodziły z niego w każdy z czterech kierunków. Port był zaledwie kilka ulic dalej, ale to nie miało znaczenia, gdyż nawet gdyby udało nam się ujść z życiem z placu, nie mielibyśmy na co liczyć w porcie. Wszyscy by nas ścigali, nie dalibyśmy rady porwać statku. Musielibyśmy ukryć się gdzieś i trochę odczekać, zanim spróbowalibyśmy wydostać się z wyspy. Ale to dopiero po uwolnieniu Sparrowa ze stryczka. A jak tego dokonać? W dwójkę nie pokonamy wszystkich żołnierzy. Nie mam się co łudzić. Ale skoro tak, pozostaje mi tylko jedno wyjście... Kiedy o tym pomyślałam, nogi się pode mną ugięły.

-Co ci jest?- spytał Roy, usiłując mnie podtrzymać. Mimo jego dobrych chęci odepchnęłam go. Jeśli chcę to zrobić, muszę być silna.

-Nic- odpowiedziałam. – Potrzebuję białą chustę.- spojrzałam na niego wymownie.

-Nie- zamarł z otwartymi ustami.- Nie zrobisz tego.

-Nie mam wyboru. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, powieszą go. Tym razem nie uda mu się uciec.

-Jesteś pewna?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę targu. Tam zwędziłam biały materiał. Głupio mi było kraść, ale w końcu jestem piratką. No i nie miałam pieniędzy. Ktoś przechodzący obok nas zawołał;

-Chodźta szybciej, pirata wcześniej wieszają!- chłopi pobiegli, żeby dostać się na widowisko, a my po chwili bezruchu ruszyliśmy za nim.

-Ani się waż mnie powstrzymywać- warknęłam do Roya, a potem zgubiliśmy się w tłumie.

Kiedy dotarłam na plac, było już tam pełno ludzi. Na podeście od szubienicy stał kat, Sparrow i kasztelan, który zaczął odczytywać listę przestępstw jakich pirat się dopuścił. Usilnie starałam się przedrzeć pod sam podest, ale w takim tłumie nie było to łatwe. W dodatku w połowie drogi jakiś dzieciak chciał mnie obrabować z mojej nieistniejącej sakiewki, czym mnie nieco wkurzył, ale nie miałam czasu na porządną lekcję złodziejstwa, więc tylko dałam mu po głowie. Byłam już kilka metrów od celu, kiedy usłyszałam werble. Spojrzałam w górę, w momencie kiedy kat unosił rękę do dźwigni uruchamiającej zapadnię. Sparrow stał obok i patrzył się przed siebie lekko się uśmiechając jakby wiedział, że wyjdzie z tego żywy. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam kto jeszcze stał na podwyższeniu. Mój ojciec. Przez ułamek sekundy zawahałam się, ale potem stwierdziłam, że nie ma już odwrotu.

-Chwila, STAĆ, STAĆ!- ryknęłam na całe gardło aż ludzie stojący obok mnie się rozstąpili. Ręka kata zawisła w powietrzu.

Gubernator podszedł do krawędzi i spojrzał na mnie. Czułam jak płoną mi policzki. Nie widziałam ojca od kilku tygodni. Nie zmienił się wcale. Natomiast ja tak bardzo, że mnie nie rozpoznał. Byłam teraz mocno opalona, ubrana w pirackie łachmany, a włosy zrobiły się jaśniejsze od przebywania na słońcu. W ręku zwisał mi smętnie kawałek białego materiału.

-Nie możecie tego zrobić- powiedziałam stanowczo. Poczułam na sobie wzrok Sparrowa, ale nie odwróciłam do niego głowy, cały czas wpatrywałam się w ojca. Wydało mi się, że mówił coś w stylu: nie rób głupstw.

-Na jakiej podstawie śmiesz mi rozkazywać i kim w ogóle jesteś?- spytał gubernator i zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać jakby wydawało mu się, że gdzieś już mnie widział, ale nie wiedział gdzie.

-Nie poznajesz swojej córki?- spytałam i nie czekając na jego reakcję ciągnęłam.- Wedle starego obyczaju, skazaniec musi zostać uwolniony, jeśli...

Przerwałam, spojrzałam na Sparrowa, na chustę w moich rękach i stwierdziłam, że nie będę się wdrapywać na podwyższenie.

-Wolna dziewczyna zgodzi się z nim ożenić- wymamrotałam i zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak.- Więc... Mój ci jest- wybąkałam potrzebną formułę i wbiłam wzrok w ojca. Patrzył na mnie zdumiony.

-Mój Boże Christine...- wyjąkał.- Boże, myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

Mówił, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z tego co powiedziałam. Potem nagle się ocknął.

-Dziecko, co ty wyrabiasz, nie możesz wyjść za tego... pirata.

-Zrobię to, a wy musicie go uwolnić- powiedziałam z uporem, ciągle nie patrząc na Sparrowa. Do tej pory milczał.

-Nie zgadzam się, nikt ci nie da ślubu. Wieszaj go!- wydarł się na kata, ale ten się nie poruszył.

-Nic nie może pan zrobić- powiedział kasztelan.- Takie jest prawo, musimy go uwolnić. Zaprowadzić go z dziewczyną do księdza, tylko pilnować, żeby nie uciekł.

Sparrowa sprowadzono z szubienicy, a kiedy przechodził koło mnie, powiedział:

-Zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz.

KONIEC


End file.
